Écho du passé
by Eclat de Noisette
Summary: Après un coup dur, on dit qu'il vaut mieux aller de l'avant pour quitter ce présent qui nous fait souffrir, mais difficile d'y parvenir lorsque notre passé nous hante et que l'avenir est incertain. Matoine et autres couples.
1. Chapitre 1 : De nouveau seul

**Salutations les chatons pailletés !**

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! (_**\- Encore ? Mais tu n'as même pas terminé La quête d'un jeu pourri !**_) Alors oui, je sais, j'avais dit que j'avais commencé le chapitre 3 de La quête d'un jeu pourri et c'est le cas, mais je ne l'ai toujours pas fini car je n'étais pas trop d'humeur à écrire des conneries... Oh rien de grave mais disons qu'en se moment j'ai vraiment l'impression que ma timidité et mon manque de confiance en soi me gâche la vie et m'éloigne de certaines amies que je ne supporterais pas de perdre... Mais bon, je ne suis pas venue ici pour raconter ma vie et mes problèmes, sachez juste que je compte bien terminer cette fanfic un jour, quand l'envie reviendra.

Je disais donc que j'étais de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction ! Je l'ai nommé Écho du passé, je trouvais que ça sonnait bien (- _C'est surtout parce que ça sonnait LGDC que t'aimait bien..._ \- **Ah ah ! Tu t'es fait grillée par l'autre idiote !**). Cette fois pas d'inquiétude, j'ai pris un peu d'avance dans les chapitres, pour essayer d'en poster un nouveau toute les semaines mais je ne promet rien pour autant, la ponctualité ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc...

En ce qui concerne le rating T et le genre général/romance, je ne sais pas vraiment si ça correspond à la fanfic... Certains chapitres sont plus rating K+ que T et l'on pourra passé d'un passage joyeux et un peu "foufou", à prendre au 2nd degré, à un passage triste ou dramatique, contrastant complètement. En tout cas ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il y aura de l'amour ;) Et puis je verrais bien où tout cela me mènera.

Je cherche aussi un(e) bêta reader, car je me doute bien que mes textes ont souvent des fautes d'orthographes... Et ça pourrait aussi m'aider à améliorer mon style d'écriture et avoir un avis extérieur sur cette fanfic. (Je n'arrive jamais à juger moi même mon travail, il me faut toujours plus ou moins de recul pour me rendre compte de mes erreurs et de ce que j'aurais pu améliorer du coup avec l'avis d'une autre personne me permettrait d'aller plus vite).

Voilà, cette introduction est déjà beaucoup trop longue alors je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre, juste après un petit disclaimer :

_Les personnalités sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Je ne prétends pas connaître la vie de Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ainsi que celle des éventuels autres vidéastes présents dans cette histoire, elle est entièrement fictive et je la supprimerais si elle dérange une des personnes concernées._

**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! (- Sinon je griffe vos jolies frimousses ! **_\- Mais ne les menaces pas, crétin !... On espère que ça vous plaira)._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : De nouveau seul

_« Mon chéri, ouvre cette porte s'il te plaît... »_

_Appuyée contre la porte de la chambre de son fils, Nathalie désespérait. Il était à peine sortie de sa chambre de tout le week-end et elle avait entendu ses sanglots étouffés toute la nuit._

_« Je t'ai apporté le dîner. Ouvre. »_

_Elle attendit quelques secondes, nerveusement. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser mourir de faim, non ?_

_Heureusement, un petit déclic se fit rapidement entendre au niveau de la serrure porte et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle entra dans chambre plongée dans l'obscurité._

_« Je t'ai préparé des pâtes à la bolognaise, dit-elle en posant le plateau qu'elle portait sur le bureau en bois. Je sais que tu adores quand je t'en fais._

_\- Merci, répondit faiblement le jeune adolescent, la voix enrouée et étranglée. Tu peux repartir._

_\- Mon ange... Ce n'est pas en restant seul enfermé dans ta chambre que tu le feras revenir..._

_\- Je sais, j'ai juste envie d'être seul !, s'énerva-t-il soudainement, ses yeux bouffis recommençant à briller dans le clair-obscur à cause des larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de s'échapper._

_\- D'accord, d'accord » s'empressa de balbutier Nathalie en prenant son enfant dans ses bras, ne pouvant supporter de le voir pleurer une nouvelle fois._

_Elle le serra de toute ses forces et son fils enfouit son visage dans son t-shirt, s'y accrochant désespérément. La présence et l'odeur de sa mère étaient rassurantes, mais elle ne pourra jamais lui faire oublier la vision d'horreur qui s'imposait sans cesse dans son esprit depuis le jour où il avait vu l'être le plus cher à son cœur mourir sous ses yeux terrorisés._

_Environs 13 ans plus tard._

« Tu... Tu pars ?

\- Désolé Mathieu... Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute mais je n'arrive plus à les supporter, j'en ai marre, lui répondit sincèrement une femme brune d'une vingtaine d'année qui remplissait une valise de vêtement posé sur le lit de la chambre. J'ai besoins d'oxygène, de respirer. Je n'arriverais pas à vivre avec eux plus longtemps, c'est au dessus de mes forces, tu comprends ?

\- Leurs présence te dérange tant que ça ?, demanda le vidéaste, dépité.

\- Oui, je suis vraiment navrée..., répondit-elle tristement, en fermant sa valise. Tu m'as bien vu, j'ai essayé de faire des efforts et eux aussi, je sais, mais entre les pleurnichements, les remarques, les cris, les chants, les reproches et les disputes je n'en peux plus.

\- Moi aussi ça m'agace mais ils sont comme ça, ce sont leurs natures, leurs caractères, je ne peux pas les changer, expliqua le châtain, dans l'espoir de la faire rester.

\- Je sais, je sais, tu me l'as dit des centaines de fois et c'est justement pour ça que je veux que l'on se quitte. Je sais que tu ne voudras jamais te séparer de tes personnalités, tu tiens trop à elles pour les abandonner alors je préfère partir.

\- Tu dis juste ça parce que ça te fait une bonne excuse pour rompre avec moi sans que tu te sentes coupable, répliqua l'homme aux yeux bleus, même s'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas du tout du genre de sa petite amie de faire cela.

\- Mathieu..., soupira-t-elle, les yeux humides. Je t'aime, soit en sûr, mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi, je n'arriverais pas à les supporter plus longtemps. J'aime le calme, les repas tranquilles où l'on parle sans se disputer et pouvoir dormir sans être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit mais je sais qu'avec tes personnalités dans la même maison je n'aurais jamais ces choses là.

\- Tu as raison... » reconnu Mathieu à contre-cœur.

Une fois qu'elle eut rassemblé toutes ses affaires, Mathieu raccompagna sa toute nouvelle ex-compagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« On reste amis, d'accord ? »

Mathieu hocha doucement la tête, partagé entre le désespoir et l'amertume. J'aimais il ne pourra supporter d'être simplement considéré comme un ami par la femme qu'il croyait de tout son cœur être celle de sa vie.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, le vidéaste se laissa glisser contre la porte d'entrée jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le sol froid du hall d'entrée de sa maison, totalement dépité et les yeux humides. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une fille le quittait à cause de ses personnalités. Depuis le jour où elles ont eu leur propre corps et même lorsqu'elles étaient encore dans son esprit, ses personnalités multiples étaient très bruyantes et trouvaient toujours une occasion pour se disputer, ce qui n'était bien sûr pas très agréable à vivre au quotidien, mais Mathieu avait très rapidement sût s'y habitué et avait insisté pour vivre avec ses personnalités. Elles avaient besoins de lui et c'était la seule famille qui lui restait ou qui ne l'ignorait pas de toute manière.

Mais contrairement à lui, la plupart des gens avaient beaucoup de mal à supporter ses différentes personnalités en dehors des épisodes de SLG et se fut le cas avec chacune des petites amies du schizophrène. Il commençait sérieusement à désespérer, il avait vraiment crut que cette fois-ci c'était la bonne.

« Éloïse est partie ?, demanda Maître Panda qui avait remarqué la mine déconfite de Mathieu lorsque qu'il retourna au salon où il se trouvait avec le Geek et le Hippie.

\- Oui..., soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté du drogué qui jouait à regarder ses mains.

\- Elle ne reviendra pas ?, questionna timidement le Geek.

\- Non...

\- Tant mieux !, s'exclama le Patron depuis la cuisine. Elle avait un vrai balai dans le cul celle là ! »

Mathieu fronça les sourcils à la remarque mais, chose inhabituelle, ne chercha même pas à riposter et Maître Panda soupira bruyamment.

« Pourquoi elle est partie ?, demanda le Geek.

\- Pour les mêmes raison que les précédentes..., expliqua son créateur.

\- Alors elle non plus elle nous aime pas..., gémit le gamer en repliant ses genoux sous son menton.

\- Qui ça, gros ?, interrogea le Hippie, se rendant soudainement compte que les autres étaient là.

\- Éloïse, l'ex-copine de Mathieu, lui apprit l'ursidé.

\- Il avait une copine ?, s'étonna-t-il. Mais depuis quand, gros ?

\- 7 mois..., répondit le Youtubeur.

\- T'avais vraiment pas remarqué ?, s'exaspéra l'homme en kigurumi.

\- Non, gros. J'aidais les licornes à sauver les phoques ! »

Toujours triste, Mathieu se leva et regagna sa chambre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait reçu un sms d'Antoine, son meilleur ami aux cheveux qui narguaient les lois de la gravité.

Antoine : « **Salut mec ! J'ai rien à foutre cet aprèm, ça vous dit de venir prendre une bière chez moi Eloïse et toi ? **»

Mathieu hésita. Il n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à s'amuser aujourd'hui, son moral étant au plus bas. Il allait refuser mais il se souvint que lorsqu'il était triste, sa mère lui disait de sortir pour se changer les idées au lieu de rester à se morfondre seul dans son coin. Et puis, ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Antoine, et ce serait mentir s'il déclarait que son collègue et ami ne lui avait pas manqué.

Mathieu : « **Ok Chewbacca, j'arrive vers 15h mais je serais seul, Éloïse viens de rompre... **»

La réponse arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Antoine : « **Sérieux ? Désolé pour toi... Mais bon voit le bon côté, on pourra être seul en tête à tête choupinou. **»

Mathieu : « **Je sais, j'ai déjà prévu pleins de projets pour nous deux 'Toinou... **»

Antoine : « **Arrête de fantasmer, tu sais très bien que mon truc c'est les produits laitiers, pas les nains de jardin. **»

Mathieu : « **Ouais, ouais, on verra si tu dis toujours ça quand je t'aurais fait les yeux doux. À tout à l'heure. **»

Le jeune homme sourit. Il avait bien fait d'accepter, les plaisanteries d'Antoine étaient exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour lui remonter le moral.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Arbre à chat

**Salutations les lapins en chocolats !**

J'espère qu'il fait beau chez vous pour la chasse aux oeufs ;)

Merci pour vos reviews, vous avez l'air d'avoir apprécié le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour le deuxième.

Mais avant tout, réponse à la review anonyme : Merci beaucoup. Je veux bien que tu m'aides mais tu n'as pas de compte du coup ça risque d'être compliqué... Mais si tu t'en créer un j'accepte. :)

_Disclaimer : Les personnalités sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Je ne prétends pas connaître la vie de Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ainsi que celle des éventuels autres vidéastes présents dans cette histoire, elle est entièrement fictive et je la supprimerais si elle dérange une des personnes concernées._

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Arbre à chat

_Mathieu regardait tristement une photo. Il y figurait un homme châtain plutôt petit et ayant passé la trentaine, souriant et heureux, un bras autour de la taille d'une femme blonde aux yeux bleus du même âge et l'autre posé sur l'épaule d'un jeune garçon, debout juste devant eux. Cet homme n'était autre que le père du garçon, Mathieu et le mari de Nathalie, la femme._

_Il se rappelait du jour où ils avaient pris cette photo. C'était pendant les vacances d'été, et ses parents avaient pris tout les deux une semaine de congé pour aller à la mer avec leur fils. Il faisait chaud et ils avaient passés la journée au bord de l'eau, jouant avec les vagues ou bronzant sur le sable._

_Mathieu sentit les larmes couler d'elles mêmes sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Ils avaient été heureux ce jour là, mais surtout, son père était encore de ce monde..._

« C'est la fin du monde ! La fin du monde ! »

Mathieu venait de partir chez Antoine alors que la Fille et Maître Panda discutaient tranquillement sur le canapé, tout en regardant un des nombreux classements musicaux qui passaient à la télé, lorsque le Moine entra dans le salon en hurlant.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe encore ? » soupira le chanteur, sans cacher son exaspération.

Le Moine avait tendance à tout exagérer. Il faisait souvent passer un problème banal pour la tragédie du siècle, ce qui avait fortement tendance à agacer notre ursidé préféré, ainsi que tout les autres habitants de la maison des Sommet.

« C'est la fin du monde !, répéta l'homme d'église.

\- Si c'est encore Wifi qui à chié dans la douche t'inquiète pas, on nettoiera, voulu rassurer la Fille qui avait remarqué qu'il brandissait la boule de poil en question en avant.

\- Il a fait un pêché bien pire que ça !, s'exclama-t-il en lui jetant littéralement le pauvre chaton à la figure.

\- Aieuuu !, s'écria la féministe d'une voix désagréablement aiguë alors que Wifi s'était accroché à ses cheveux blonds tout en lui griffant le visage.

\- Alors explique nous se qui c'est passé au lieux de crier, demanda calmement Maître Panda au Moine pendant que la Fille décrochait le félin de son visage en se plaignant.

\- Cette créature de Satan a déchiré plusieurs pages de ma bible !, expliqua-t-il.

\- Miaouuu, fut la seule défense de l'accusé qui prit la fuite en direction de la cuisine, ou plus précisément vers son bol de croquettes.

\- Et bien dans ce cas là tu le met sur son arbre à chat et tu fermes la porte de ta chambre, répondit l'homme en kigurumi.

\- Impossible, le contredit le religieux. Il n'y a plus d'arbre à chat.

\- Oui, confirma la blonde. J'ai vu le Prof le prendre il y a une semaine pour une de ses expériences et on ne l'a plus revu depuis...

\- C'est pas vrai... soupira à nouveau le Panda. Il n'a pas intérêt à l'avoir fait exploser ! »

Il quitta la pièce et se rendit vers la chambre-laboratoire du Professeur.

Mathieu sonna à la porte d'Antoine, qui lui ouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

« Bah alors, on est en retard Sommet ?, lui demanda son ami en le faisant entrer.

\- Je suis pas en retard, j'ai juste respecté le quart d'heure de politesse, tenta de se justifier Mathieu en souriant, même s'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce concept.

\- Mouais, là c'est plutôt trois quarts d'heure d'impolitesse... »

Le présentateur de SLG s'excusa, même s'il savait pertinemment que l'autre vidéaste ne lui en voulait pas, puis ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils du salon et discutèrent tout en buvant des bières et en plaisantant. Le châtain semblait souriant et rigolait à toutes leurs blagues mais Antoine ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur de tristesse qui brillaient dans ses yeux bleus ciel depuis qu'Éloïse était partie. Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils, il détestait le voir triste. Mathieu était un de ses plus proches amis, il se devait de le réconforter.

« Et mec, demain je vais rendre visite à une pote de lycée avec qui j'ai gardé contact et qui vient de déménager à Paris. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?, lui proposa-t-il. Je ne pense pas que ça la dérangerait, c'est une vraie fan de ton émission.

\- D'accord » répondit-il en hochant la tête, heureux de passer une journée de plus avec son ami.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre du Prof, Maître Panda hésita. Jusque là, lui et le scientifique n'avait pas vraiment eu une relation très amicale... Le Prof, étant plutôt solitaire, passait son temps enfermé dans son labo et ils ne se parlaient que pendant les repas mais, comme ils n'avaient pas du tout les même goûts, ils ne trouvaient pas grand chose à se dire. De plus, depuis quelques temps, l'homme à la blouse blanche lui jetais des regards haineux, et ils passaient leur temps à s'éviter. Au début, le Panda se disait qu'il l'avait sûrement vexé inconsciemment et avait cherché à s'excuser mais l'autre ne voulait rien entendre et ils en arrivaient toujours à se crier dessus, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi...

Finalement, Maître Panda toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur l'homme en blouse blanche. Il sembla d'abord étonné de le voir, puis son expression se durcit et c'est sèchement qu'il lui demanda :

« Que veux-tu ?

\- L'arbre à chat de Wifi à disparu, tu sais où il est ?, répondit calmement l'ursidé, bien qu'il avait du mal à le rester face à la colère qui commençait à apparaître dans le regard azur de l'autre.

\- Pourquoi le saurais-je ?, questionna le Professeur d'un ton provocateur.

\- La Fille m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu le prendre, rétorqua-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, c'est moi qui l'ai, avoua le scientifique. Mais en quoi cela te dérange-t-il ? C'est un arbre à chat, pas un arbre à panda géant. Ou plutôt un arbre à imbécile qui croit en être un.»

Maître Panda serra les poings. Il savait que le Prof ne cherchait qu'à l'agacer mais il n'arriverait pas à résister très longtemps à l'envie de lui d'effacer ce sourire moqueur du visage à l'aide de son poing s'il continuer à l'énerver volontairement de la sorte. Évidemment que le chanteur savait qu'il n'était pas un vrai panda, mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y croire. C'est ainsi qu'il avait été créé, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il resterait persuadé d'être un panda, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Prof, ne commence pas..., grogna Maître Panda. Je veux juste récupérer l'arbre à chat pour le chaton, il en a besoin pour faire ses griffes, alors soit tu me le donnes et je ne te dérangerais pas plus longtemps, soit tu refuses et on va encore se disputer alors que tu sais très bien que ça ne nous mènera à rien, à part nous comporter comme des immatures. »

Il espérait vraiment avoir réussi à raisonner l'homme au nœud papillon. Ce dernier cligna des yeux et sembla hésiter quelque instant avant d'aller chercher un carton plutôt grand.

« Tiens, voilà toutes les pièces, dit-il en le lui mettant dans les mains. Je suppose que savoir comment le remonter fait partie de tes capacités alors maintenant laisse moi travailler en paix. »

Et il claqua violemment la porte sans que l'autre n'ai le temps de réagir.

Lorsque Mathieu rentra chez lui en fin d'après midi, il faillit trébucher sur un tournevis laissé en plein milieu du salon, juste à côté d'un arbre à chat à moitié construit, d'un Maître Panda énervé et d'un Geek découragé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes les mecs ?, demanda le vidéaste.

\- On essaye de reconstruire l'arbre à chat mais on y arrive pas..., geignit le Geek. C'est tellement plus simple sur Minecraft...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de le démonter ?, s'étonna Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est pas nous !, protesta le gameur. C'est le Prof.

\- Cet enfoiré ne nous a même pas donné la notice pour le monter !, s'agaça le Panda.

\- Ok, soupira le Youtuber. Bon, je commande des pizzas et on voit ça après manger, d'accord ? »

Comme d'habitude, le repas se déroula dans le bruit et le désordre, mais pour une fois, cela fit sourire Mathieu. Oui, parfois cette ambiance l'agaçait et lui donnait des migraines mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer. Car sans ses personnalités multiples avec lui, il savait qu'il se sentirait horriblement seul, même s'il commençait à réaliser qu'à causes d'elles il était sans doute condamné à rester célibataire toute ça vie. Ironie du sort, sans doute.

Une fois le repas terminé et l'arbre à chat reconstruit avec l'aide de l'Homme à la Cravate, Mathieu se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Même si voir Antoine lui avait remonté le moral et qu'il était moins triste que ce matin, la journée s'était avérée être plutôt éprouvante et le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Il fit tout de même l'effort de se brosser les dents et de se mettre en pyjama -c'est-à-dire en caleçon et vieux t-shirt- avant de se coucher.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il le pensait, il mit du temps à trouver le sommeil, les draps de son lit portant encore la douce odeur d'Éloïse qui lui rappela sans aucun mal le grand vide qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensembles.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un étrange sentiment

**Salutations les flamants roses !**

J'ai de nouveau accès à Internet alors me revoilà pour le chapitre 3 de cette fanfic avec l'apparition de la fameuse "pote de lycée" d'Antoine. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos premières impressions sur ce personnage dans vos reviews. D'ailleurs merci à ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre 2 et suivi ma fanfiction, ça me fait très plaisir.

_Disclaimer : Les personnalités sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Je ne prétends pas connaître la vie de Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ainsi que celle des éventuels autres vidéastes présents dans cette histoire, elle est entièrement fictive et je la supprimerais si elle dérange une des personnes concernées._

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un étrange sentiment

_« Mathieu ! Dépêche toi de venir, tu vas être en retard. »_

_Le garçon soupira et enfila des baskets avant de rejoindre sa mère dans l'entrée. Depuis l'accident il détestait sortir de la maison, que se soit pour aller au collège ou même dans les endroits qu'il appréciait, alors il détestait encore plus sortir si c'était pour aller voir une amie psychologue de Nathalie. Mathieu n'avait rien contre les psychologues, mais parfois une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que toutes ses séances avec elle ne lui servirait à rien. Une petite voix qu'il commençait à beaucoup apprécier. Elle était toujours là lorsqu'il se sentait horriblement seul, elle le comprenait, le consolait lorsqu'il pleurait. Parfois il avait même l'impression que la petite voix n'était pas toute seule, qu'il y en avait d'autres. Bien sûr il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, il ne voulait pas que l'on se moque de lui à cause de ça ou qu'on le prenne pour un fou mais ça mère, qui le connaissait bien, avait l'air d'avoir remarqué que quelque chose le tourmentait._

_« Et s'il te plaît Mathieu, parle lui un peu plus cette fois, tu verras, elle vas t'aider à te sentir mieux. »_

_L'enfant opina, mais il entendit cependant les petites voix murmurer au creux de son esprit :_

_« Ça, on s'en occupe déjà...»_

« Au secou... mmph ! »

Le cris du Geek fut rapidement étouffé par la main du Patron. Le criminel venait de s'introduire dans la chambre du gameur en plein milieu de la nuit alors qu'il dormait et était maintenant au dessus de lui, en train de le plaquer contre son matelas.

« Chut gamin..., murmura le Patron de sa voix rauque, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres.

\- Mmmmfff !, tenta de répliquer l'adolescent en bougeant la tête.

\- La ferme !, grogna l'homme vêtu de noir en appuyant un peu plus sa mains contre sa bouche et son menton, menaçant. Laisse toi faire, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire... »

Le Geek cessa de se débattre, immobilisé par la peur. Il se sentait tellement faible et craintif, pris au piège par le plus grand criminel que ce monde n'ai jamais connu. Comment le débauché avait-il fait pour entrer dans sa chambre ? Il se souvenait bien avoir fermé la porte à clef... Pourtant il était devenu sa victime, incapable de réagir à cause de l'angoisse qui lui tordait la gorge et glaçait le sang dans ses veines.

La proie ne put retenir un sanglot lorsque le Patron commença a mordiller son frêle cou avec ses crocs pointus.

« Lâche-le ! »

La personnalité perverse s'immobilisa suite à cette exclamation, mais ne libéra pas le petit pour autant. Il avait reconnu la voix grave de celui qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce et il sourit, mi-amusé, mi-surpris, avant de relever la tête vers lui.

« Tiens donc... Depuis quand tu défends le gamin, toi ?

\- Lâche-le !, répéta le Démon -car c'est de lui qu'il s'agissait- en empoignant le pédophile par le col de sa chemise.

\- Owh, calme toi mec !, cracha l'homme aux lunettes de soleil en lui faisant lâcher prise sans difficulté. Qu'est-ce qui passe, t'es en manque ? Je peux arranger ça si tu veux...

\- Dégage et laisse le Geek tranquille, ou je te le ferais regretter » menaça la créature des ténèbres de sa voix la plus sombre, ignorant le regard ambiguë que l'on pouvait apercevoir à travers les verres teintés du détraqué.

La tension dans la pièce avait soudainement augmentée. Le Patron savait qu'il pouvait faire face au l'autre sans trop de difficultés mais également qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ses menaces à la légère. Sous-estimer un adversaire n'est jamais une bonne chose.

Après un bref instant de réflexion et un léger grognement frustré, le Patron quitta finalement la chambre de sa démarche nonchalante, sous les yeux foudroyant du Démon.

« Petit ?, appela se dernier en se tournant vers le Geek qui s'était replié sur lui même en position fœtale dans le lit.

\- M...Mer...ci..., hoqueta le gameur entre deux sanglots.

\- Geek..., murmura le Démon en s'asseyant à coté de lui alors qu'il commençait à disparaître contre sa volonté à causes des larmes. Ne pleure pas à cause de ce pervers, s'il te plaît... Pleure pas... »

D'un geste hésitant, l'homme des enfers passa son bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent qui frissonna légèrement à ce contact froid mais fini finalement par se calmer.

« D'accord..., souffla-t-il en relevant son visage du creux de son bras.

\- Rendors-toi, je surveille l'entrée. Il ne reviendra pas. » le rassura son ami en se décalant.

Le Geek lui fit un petit sourire remplit de reconnaissance, avant de se coucher et de se rendormir paisiblement en serrant sa peluche Pikachu contre lui, sous les yeux attendris du Démon.

_Le lendemain, 14h30._

Antoine et Mathieu arrivèrent devant la porte d'un immeuble. Ils venaient de prendre le métro pour rendre visite à l'amie du touffu, dont l'appartement se trouvait à l'autre bout de Paris. Antoine appuya sur un des boutons de l'interphone.

« Oui ?, répondit une voix féminine quelques secondes après.

\- Mélina ? C'est Antoine, annonça celui-ci.

\- Ok, je t'ouvre tout de suite ! »

La porte s'ouvra et les deux Youtubeurs entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Comme il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur, ils furent contraints de prendre l'escalier mais heureusement pour eux l'appartement de Mélina se trouvait juste au 2ème étage.

« Tu vas voir, c'est une fille sympa » lui assura Antoine après s'être arrêté devant la porte 5°B.

Mathieu hocha la tête. Tout le long du chemin le brun n'avait cessé de lui parler de son amie, il semblait vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de la revoir.

« Par contre je ne lui ai pas dit que je venais avec un ami, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin. Tu comprends, je ne voulais pas qu'elle annule son invitation en sachant qu'elle allait devoir supporter un des pires vidéastes du web.

\- Hé !, protesta Mathieu, néanmoins avec un petit sourire. Tu m'as dit que c'était une fan et puis je ne suis pas pire que toi, connard !

\- Bien sûr ! Je plaisante mec, se moqua l'autre psychopathe en rigolant. Non, c'est juste qu'elle risque d'être surprise, elle est un peu timide. Mais t'inquiète pas, elle est géniale. »

Antoine avança jusqu'au pas de la porte qui s'ouvrit peu après y avoir toqué.

« Antoine ! » s'exclama une femme en lui sautant presque littéralement au cou.

Ce dernier du même se tenir à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas tomber en arrière avec étonnement, avant de lui rendre son étreinte en souriant. Puis son amie sembla se reprendre rapidement en reculant, légèrement gênée et surprise de sa propre réaction face à lui.

« Salut Mélina, répondit Antoine. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, ça faisait un moment.

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle. Depuis le lycée, ouais... Rentre. »

Elle se décala pour le laisser entrer et c'est quand il avança qu'elle remarqua enfin la présence de Mathieu, caché involontairement par le chevelu jusqu'à présent. Lorsqu'elle le reconnue, Mélina ouvrit d'abord ses yeux verts en grand avec étonnement puis sembla encore plus embarrassée que précédemment, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement d'une teinte rose.

« Voici Mathieu, un de mes amis, le présenta le chevelu. Je lui ai proposer de taper l'incruste, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Mathieu... Sommet ?, voulu tout de même vérifier la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains miel en fixant le concerné.

\- Oui, répondit Mathieu en souriant, avant de s'approcher et de lui faire la bise.

\- J'adore ton émission !, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Elle est géniale.

\- Merci.

\- Plus que la mienne ?, demanda Antoine.

\- Oui, répondit Mélina dans un grand sourire en voyant l'air faussement fâché de l'homme aux cheveux fous. Tu aurais du me prévenir que tu venais avec Mathieu !

\- Ça aurait gâché la surprise et l'on n'aurait pas pu profiter de la tête que tu as fait lorsque tu l'as vu, rétorqua le brun. Trop marrante ! »

Mélina lui répondit en lui donnant un petit coup dans le bras avant de les faire asseoir sur un canapé et d'apporter trois cafés. L'appartement était banal mais avec une décoration très colorée qui donnait au lieu une atmosphère rassurante et le rendait plutôt accueillant.

« C'est fou ce que tu as changé Mélina, s'étonna Antoine en la regardant.

\- Ouais, dit que j'étais moche avant, plaisanta-t-elle en riant, avant de faire un moue boudeuse.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !, se rattrapa le vidéaste. Mais tu avais des lunettes, non ?

\- Oui, confirma la fille châtaine. Je porte des lentilles maintenant.

\- Par contre tu n'as pas grandi, toujours aussi petite qu'un gosse de 4ème » ajouta Antoine.

Mathieu ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui la victime d'une blague de ce genre il n'allait pas s'en priver.

« Toi tu es toujours aussi agaçant ! » rétorqua Mélina en souriant, ne voulait visiblement pas se laisser faire, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson caféinée.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à discuter tranquillement. Mathieu apprit que Mélina était professeure de mathématiques et qu'elle avait eu un poste dans un collège de la Capitale, ce qui l'avait obligée à déménager. Comme l'avait dit Antoine, c'était une personne gentille, sympathique, plutôt vive d'esprit et légèrement réservée, tout en ayant un petit côté malicieux et joueur qui n'avait pas échappé au présentateur de SLG. Une personne agréable et intelligente en somme.

Pourtant Mathieu n'arrivait pas à totalement l'apprécier, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Quelque chose chez elle le dérangeait... Non, pas chez elle, mais plutôt dans son attitude. Certes elle parlait aux deux vidéastes, mais elle semblait s'intéresser beaucoup plus à Antoine qu'à Mathieu et ce dernier commençait à ressentir un étrange sentiment. De la jalousie ? Peut-être, il n'en savait rien. Si c'était le cas, cela serait parfaitement ridicule. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux d'être moins apprécié par Mélina qu'Antoine ? C'était normal, ils étaient amis alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand chose sur Mathieu, ça paraît donc logique qu'elle semble plus à l'aise pour parler avec Antoine.

À moins qu'il ne soit en réalité jaloux de Mélina ? Ce qui n'aurait aucun sens non plus. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir peur qu'Antoine préfère Mélina à lui. Il n'était pas une gamine de 12 ans qui aurait peur qu'une autre lui pique sa meilleure amie.

Mais alors pourquoi cet étrange sentiment ? Pourquoi cette sensation de vide qui revenait en les voyant rire et discuter ensemble puis se sourirent mutuellement en évoquant leurs souvenirs ensembles ? Il n'arrivait pas à le découvrir et commençait à avoir peur d'y réussir un jour.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le dîner

**Salutations ! **

Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez apprécié le chapitre 3, alors comme prévu voilà le 4 (**\- **_Pour le moment t'as pas encore eu de retard, c'est chouette ! _**\- Te réjouis pas trop vite p'tite soeur, je suis jure que cette cervelle de moineau n'arrivera pas à tenir le rythme. **\- _Dis pas ça, faut rester optimiste ! _\- **J'ai arrêté d'être optimiste quand elle a commencé à intégré un chat à l'histoire dans le chapitre 2. **_\- Et alors ? C'est Wifi, il a tout à fait sa place dans cette fanfic. Et puis il est trop choux ! _**\- Mouais... J'te parie qu'elle a déjà en tête de faire une fanfiction entièrement sur lui... **_\- C'est vrai ?! Mais c'est super ! J'espère qu'on sera dedans nous aussi. _**\- Manquerait plus que ça, tiens...**).

Mais avant j'ai une petite question à vous poser : Comment s'appelle la personnalité de SLG avec un mulet et une chemise grise qui apparaît dans la saison 5 ? Comme je ne le savais pas, je l'ai appelé l'Homme au Mulet mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit son vrai nom... Est-ce qu'il a un nom d'ailleurs ? x)

_Disclaimer : Les personnalités sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Je ne prétends pas connaître la vie de Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ainsi que celle des éventuels autres vidéastes présents dans cette histoire, elle est entièrement fictive et je la supprimerais si elle dérange une des personnes concernées._

**Bonne lecture les chatons.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le dîner

_La salle d'attente de la psychologue était relativement petite, mais cela était suffisant pour contenir les quelques personnes qui patientaient. Mathieu ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux autres patients présent dans la pièce, se contentant de fixer ses baskets, comme la première fois qu'il était venu. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix plutôt rauque résonner dans sa tête :_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier, gamin. Tu perds ton temps ici. »_

_Mathieu lui aurait bien répondu qu'il serait déjà parti s'il en avait eu le choix mais il ne se voyait pas trop répondre à voix haute à cette personne qu'il était manifestement le seul à entendre, alors qu'il y avait des gens autour de lui._

_Quelques minutes d'attente plus tard, la porte du bureau de la psychologue s'ouvrit et une grande femme aux cheveux blond attachés en chignon lui sourit gentiment._

_« Bonjour Mathieu. Viens c'est à ton tour. »_

_Mathieu entra et s'assit sur le sofa rouge, en face du fauteuil de la psy._

_« Alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-elle._

_\- Bien. Enfin, je crois... » _

_Elle ne sembla pas très convaincue par ça réponse hésitante, tout comme la voix geignante qui résonna dans sa tête :_

_« C'est pas bien de mentir ! J'le dirais à ta maman ! »_

_L'enfant lui ordonna mentalement de ce taire en espérant qu'elle entendrait, tout comme la première voix :_

_« La ferme stupide Geek ! Il a raison de mentir, on peut pas faire confiance à cette grognasse. Il ne faut pas qu'il lui parle de nous sinon elle fera tout pour nous éliminer alors que le gamin a encore besoin de nous. »_

_Mathieu décida de faire confiance à la voix rauque car malgré les remarques désagréable qu'elle faisait parfois, c'était celle qui semblait être la plus présente et qui l'avait soutenu le plus jusqu'ici._

_« Mathieu ?, l'appela la psychologue, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question..._

_\- Désolé..., s'excusa le garçon. _

_\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air bien pensif... Tu sembles ailleurs._

_\- Non, non, tout va bien. Je vais mieux », répondit-il, essayant de paraître le plus convainquant possible._

« Cet épisode de Salut les Geeks est terminé pour aujourd'hui, vous connaissez la chanson vous pouvez cliquer un peu partout, quant à moi c'était Mathieu Sommet en direct de la toile, pour vous servir ! »

Mathieu soupira de soulagement, il venait enfin de terminer le tournage de son épisode de SLG avec toutes ses personnalités et dans les temps. Il fit signe au Geek de stopper la caméra et celui-ci lui demanda :

« T'as encore besoin de moi ?

\- Non c'est bon Geek, tu peux retourner jouer, répondit le podcasteur en souriant.

\- Super ! »

La personnalité au t-shirt Captain America courra aussitôt en direction de sa chambre, content d'aller retrouver ses jeux vidéos après avoir aidé son créateur toute la journée.

Mathieu, fatigué par le tournage, s'assit -mais s'avachit serait plus juste- sur le canapé, en compagnie du Hippie et du Gothique qui avaient pu observer tout le tournage.

« Toi et les autres avez été bon gros, complimenta le drogué. Autant que les papillons fluorescents et les abeilles guitaristes.

\- C'est vrai que c'était moins pourri que d'habitude, ajouta l'autre. Mais ça restait nul.

-Ok bah... Merci », répondit Mathieu en se demanda s'il devait vraiment prendre ces réponses pour des compliments.

Il se releva et alla se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, dont une agréable odeur plutôt inhabituelle depuis quelques temps s'échappait. A-vrai-dire Mathieu n'était pas très doué pour cuisiner et malheureusement aucunes de ses personnalités n'avaient de don pour la cuisine, du coup c'était généralement Éloïse qui s'occupait de préparer les repas et depuis qu'elle était partie ils avaient trouvés plus prudents de commander des plats ou de les acheter tout prêt, plutôt que de se risquer à les faire eux même.

« Vous vous en sortez ?, demanda le vidéaste aux deux personnalités qui préparaient le dîner pendant qu'il faisait couler l'eau du robinet.

\- Ça va, le rassura Maître Panda. La Fille n'a pas encore fait de catastrophe, elle a failli confondre le sel avec le sucre mais je m'en suis rendu compte à temps.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si les deux se ressemblent et qu'il n'y avait plus d'étiquette !, se défendit la blonde en agitant une cuillère en bois. En plus on a bientôt fini !

\- Très bien, s'enthousiasma Mathieu. Antoine et Mélina devraient arriver dans une demi heure. »

Il laissa l'ursidé et la féministe de l'émission terminer le repas et alla se doucher. Le schizophrène avait invité Antoine et son amie à dîner et espérait ne pas ressentir à nouveau le même malaise qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était chez la femme aux yeux verts. C'était plutôt stupide, il le savait, mais Mathieu voulait se prouver que l'étrange sentiment qu'il avait ressenti la dernière fois n'était dû qu'à sa récente rupture avec sa copine et que, même s'il était toujours triste, il se sentait maintenant mieux. Rien de tout ça n'était lié à Mélina ou à Antoine, il en était presque convaincu. Il lui suffisait juste de le vérifier.

Toquant à la porte de la demeure des Sommet, Mélina avait bien du mal à réaliser ce qui allait se passer dans à peine quelques secondes. Elle allait passer la soirée chez son Youtuber préféré, en compagnie de toutes ses multiples personnalités -Mathieu l'avait mise au courant de leur véritable existence sans pour autant lui dire comment cela était possible et elle avait vraiment crut à un blague de la part du châtain, mais apparemment il était très sérieux- et d'Antoine, son vieil ami qu'elle avait retrouvé après plusieurs années sans avoir pu le revoir réellement et qui est, accessoirement, son deuxième web-vidéaste favori. Annoncer qu'elle était totalement calme et sereine serait comme déclarer que la sainte pelle et la sainte patate ne valent rien. Elle le paraissait peut-être mais en réalité elle était incroyablement heureuse et nerveuse.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Mathieu, changé et portant son fidèle chapeau noir sur la tête. Elle entra dans la pièce qui était un salon-salle à manger après avoir salué le présentateur de SLG.

« Les mecs, venez dire bonjour à notre invitée !, cria Mathieu à ses personnalités.

\- Comment ça « les mecs » ?, protesta la Fille depuis une autre pièce.

\- Oui bon, tu m'a compris ! », soupira l'originel.

Étonnamment, ce fut le Prof qui arriva en premier -sûrement venait-il de terminer une expérience et faisait une petite pause- et échangea un poignée de main avec la jeune femme tout en se présentant, avant de faire remarquer :

« Si je peux me permettre et s'en vouloir offenser personne Mathieu, ce n'est pas vraiment notre invité mais plutôt la tienne puisque c'est toi seul qui à décidé de sa venue.

\- Hum, oui... »

Un petit silence s'installa pendant que Mathieu semblait se retenir de répliquer quelque chose de cinglant au scientifique et que Mélina paru légèrement anxieuse, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux miel derrière son oreille. Heureusement, il fut rapidement rompu par la Fille qui entrait dans la pièce avec Maître Panda.

« Alors c'est toi Mélina ?! »

Elle fit joyeusement la bise à la concernée.

« Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer !

\- M...Moi aussi, bégaya Mélina, surprise par la sympathie de la blonde qui passait toujours pour une grognasse dans la saison 3 de SLG.

\- Je suis la Fille, mais j'imagine que tu nous connais déjà n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement, confirma-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir », la salua ensuite Maître Panda en lui faisait également la bise.

Puis arriva rapidement le Geek, qui la salua timidement ainsi que l'Homme à la Cravate qui lui fit une poignée de main.

« Où sont les autres ?, demanda Mathieu, remarquant qu'il en manquait à l'appel.

\- Avec les poneys, gros !, répondit le Hippie, toujours sur le canapé mais maintenant complètement défoncé.

\- J'ai vu le Gothique s'enfermer dans sa chambre, lui apprit le Geek. Je ne pense pas qu'il en sortira de la soirée...

\- Le Policier, le Moine et l'Homme au Mulet ne sont pas là mais nous ont dit qu'ils aillaient bientôt rentrer, ajouta l'Homme à la Cravate. Après pour le Patron je n'en sais rien, mais de toute façon je doute que quelqu'un ait envie de connaître les activités de ce criminel pervers.

\- Exact... »

Quelqu'un toqua de nouveau à la porte et Mathieu n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait derrière lorsqu'on l'entendit crier, d'une voix légèrement étouffé par la cloison :

« Hé les nains ! Au lieu de papoter ouvrez moi !

\- Antoine... », soupira le vidéaste avec un sourire, avant d'aller lui ouvrir.

Antoine aimait bien les personnalités de Mathieu et appréciait les voir de temps en temps, même s'il avouait avoir parfois un peu de mal à toutes les supporter.

Pendant le repas, Mélina pu faire la connaissance de toutes les personnalités présentes. Elle les trouvait toutes uniques, remarquant avec étonnement qu'elles avaient toutes une attitude, une façon de s'exprimer et des expressions différentes, si bien qu'il était impossible de les confondre ou de deviner qu'ils étaient tous une partie des différentes facettes d'une seule et même personne. Elle discuta écologie avec le Hippie et Maître Panda qui avaient gentiment acceptés de partager leur tofu et morceaux de bambou bouillit avec elle, car comme eux elle était végétarienne. Puis elle écouta avec intérêt les problèmes de la Fille qui désespérait de trouver une paire de chaussures sur laquelle elle avait flashé à sa taille, avant de partager des idées avec le Prof, dont elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer tout le savoir qu'il avait, tout en écoutant les petites anecdotes inutiles de l'Homme à la Cravate avec amusement.

A la fin du repas le Geek proposa une partie de Mario Kart 7 qu'elle accepta, tout comme Antoine, Mathieu et Maître Panda. Sans surprise ce fut la personnalité à la casquette qui gagna toutes les courses, mais tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser. La famille Sommet était plutôt étrange et un peu folle mais Mélina aimait beaucoup l'ambiance qui y régnait, elle se sentait vraiment en confiance. Elle qui avait peur quelques heures plus tôt d'être rejeté par ce foyer, elle avait l'impression d'y avoir trouvé sa place.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses deux amis, Mathieu referma la porte d'entrée et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté du Hippie, qui semblait y avoir élu domicile. Il devait être aux alentours d'une heure et demie du matin et toutes les personnalités du schizophrène étaient rentrées. Le vidéaste avait bien proposé à Antoine et Mélina de rester dormir mais ils avaient jugés préférable de partir prendre le dernier métro après une remarque peu catholique du Patron sur le léger décolleté du t-shirt de la jeune femme.

Malgré ça la soirée c'est bien passée. Enfin, surtout pour les autres..., se dit Mathieu en soupirant.

Le Hippie, remarquant que son créateur semblait préoccupé, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda :

« Ça va pas gros ? Tu dégages un mauvais karma... »

Mathieu sourit légèrement. Le drogué avait beau être dans son monde et ne faisait pas toujours attention aux choses qui l'entourait, s'il s'agissait d'un membre de la fratrie il remarquait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Non, rien d'important. T'en fais pas.

\- T'es sûr gros ?, s'inquiéta le camé. J'ai l'impression que t'en voulais à Antoine et... Et l'autre fille là... Mélanie... Marina...

\- Mélina ?

\- C'est ça, gros !, confirma le Hippie. T'avais l'air triste en les regardant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je...heu... »

Mathieu hésita à se confier. Il ne doutait pas que la personnalité au bob soit quelqu'un de confiance, il ne révélait un secret à personne -sauf aux lamas-, mais le vidéaste ne se comprenait pas lui même. Cette légère jalousie qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il avait vu les petits regards qu'ils échangeaient. La tristesse qu'il avait ressenti en les voyant assis côte à côte toute la soirée. Pourquoi leur complicité lui faisait mal ? Il n'en savait rien, tout était confus et embrouillé dans sa tête encore remplie de tout les moments passés avec Éloïse. Apparemment il n'arrivait pas à tourner la page. Oui, ça devait sûrement être ça, mais au fond il n'en était pas si sûr...

Le Hippie sembla deviner qu'il ne lui dirait rien et changea alors de sujet :

« Dis gros... Cette fille, c'est la première fois qu'elle viens ici ?

\- Oui, confirma le schizophrène. Pourquoi ?

\- Les coccinelles m'ont dit qu'elles l'avaient déjà vu, expliqua très sérieusement le drogué. Elle leurs rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

\- Et pourquoi faudrait-il croire les coccinelles ?, demanda Mathieu en souriant, amusé.

\- Parce que les coccinelles sont des coléoptères !, s'exclama-t-il de sa voix traînante, convaincu de son argument.

\- C'est vrai, répondit l'autre en riant légèrement. Bon, je vais me coucher moi. Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit gros, les licornes te soutiennent. »

Mathieu se leva et rejoignit sa chambre, un petit sourire au lèvre. Finalement il n'y avait pas qu'Antoine qui savait lui remonter le moral.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Cauchemars

**Salutations les suricates ! **(- **Des suricates ?... Démembrons-les ! -** _Mais, c'est gentil les suricates... _**\- Justement... Ils sont trop mignons pour être honnêtes ! **\- _Ah ! Un peu comme nous, les chats, en fait ? _**\- Exactement sœurette !**)

Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, je vois que certains se sont interrogés sur ce que le Hippie à dit à propos de Mélina (et des coccinelles, ne les oublions pas), ce nouveau chapitre va peut-être vous aidez à comprendre... Ou pas.

Dans ce chapitre, assez triste par moment je l'avoue, je me suis imaginée à quoi pouvait ressembler une nuit chez les Sommet et il y a bien une chose qui m'a semblé évidente : ça ne dois pas être de tout repos. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Eloïse est partit xD

Et vous, comment vous imaginez une nuit chez les personnalités de Mathieu ?

Je vous laisse avec ma version, mais juste avant je voulais vous prévenir : je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine (_\- Ce n'était plus vraiment le cas de toute manière..._ **\- C'est pas bien 'Noisette, c'est toi qu'on va démembrer finalement !**)_, _à cause de mes révisions pour le Brevet (j'ai l'histoire des arts fin mai). Et comme je vais passer une bonne partie de mes weekends à réviser, je ne vais plus trop avoir le temps d'écrire... Mais bon, dans deux mois ce sera les grandes vacances ;D

_Disclaimer ennuyant que personne ne va lire mais que j'écris quand même parce que ça apaise ma conscience voilà voilà : Les personnalités sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Je ne prétends pas connaître la vie de Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ainsi que celle des éventuels autres vidéastes présents dans cette histoire, elle est entièrement fictive et je la supprimerais si elle dérange une des personnes concernées._

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Insomnies, cris et cauchemars

_Mathieu se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit, changeant de position, replaçant le cousin, agrippant les couvertures. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il se rappelait dans les moindres détails._

_Le bruit terrifiant, l'odeur écœurante du sang, l'angoisse qui lui tord les tripes à la vue de la mort qui s'abat, brouillée par les larmes._

_Il ne voulait pas se rappeler se moment. Tout les autres il s'en fichait mais celui là il voulait l'oublier, l'effacer. Pouvoir faire comme si rien se s'était passé._

_Mais son absence lui rappelait toujours ce jour funeste. Et ça faisait mal. Au ventre, aux yeux, au cœur._

_Mais heureusement, tout n'était pas si sombre. Les voix étaient là. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment, mais elles étaient présentes, rassurantes, touchantes, amusantes, agaçante aussi. Un peu comme son père._

_« Mathieu, pourquoi tu dors pas ? Je suis fatigué... » geignit la voix attendrissante que les autres appelait Geek. Le Geek._

_Il était candide, naïf, ignorant, attachant, collant, fatiguant. L'enfant que lui cessait petit à petit d'être, jour après jour._

_« Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, chuchota l'adolescent._

_\- Tu veux que je te chante une chanson pour t'aider ?, proposa une autre voix, en tout point similaire à la sienne, si ce n'est qu'elle était plus mélodieuse._

_\- Oh oui Maître Panda !, s'enthousiasma le Geek avant que Mathieu ne puisse refuser. Chante nous une berceuse s'il te plaît ! »_

_Et la voix se mit à chanter, laissant une mélodie apaisante et agréable résonner dans la tête du collégien, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par plonger doucement dans les bras de Morphée. _

« T'es encore sur le montage du prochain SLG ? Il est tard, tu devrais te reposer Mathieu... »

Le web-vidéaste détourna les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur en direction de Maître Panda et déclara :

« Je ne suis pas fatigué. »

Il attrapa une tasse et la porta à ses lèvres, mais l'homme en kigurumi le stoppa avant qu'il ne puisse boire une gorgée de son contenu.

« C'est normal vu tout le café que tu as bu aujourd'hui, rétorqua-t-il. Donne moi cette tasse, éteint l'ordi et va dormir ! »

Mathieu fixa le chanteur un instant, surpris par la présence soudaine d'autorité dans sa voix. Il ne faisait jamais ça, sauf quand il se sentait en danger, en colère ou inquiet. Le schizophrène sourit. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup depuis qu'Éloïse était partie et la personnalité avait certainement remarqué les cernes qui commençaient doucement à creuser ses yeux.

Il lui donna sa tasse, pourtant encore à moitié pleine et sauvegarda son travail avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur.

« D'accord. À demain Papa Panda ! », s'exclama-t-il avant de partir à l'étage, pendant que l'autre protestait à l'entente du surnom que son créateur venait de lui trouver.

_Mélina était assise au milieu d'une pièce aux murs colorés d'une sombre couleur jais. Il n'y avait aucune porte ou fenêtre et la seule source de lumière provenait d'une veille ampoule au dessus de sa tête et qui éclairait d'une lumière jaunâtre la pièce vide._

_« Vide... » murmura avec difficulté la jeune femme, soudainement horrifiée._

_Ce mot, c'était celui qui la décrivait le mieux à cet instant, mais aussi celui qui l'effrayait le plus._

_« V...Vide... Seule... Enfermée... Ah ! »_

_Le cris soudain de Mélina résonna contres les murs de la salle. Sa tête lui faisant maintenant horriblement mal. Elle la prit entre ses mains, à genoux et serrant les dents, son corps tout entier crispé par la douleur._

_« Tu as mal ?, demanda une voix lointaine, mais pourtant étrangement familière._

_\- O...oui..., répondit la fille aux yeux verts, fermés par l'intensité de son mal de crâne._

_\- Tant mieux ! Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait ! », s'exclama la voix, vibrante de colère et rage._

_Mélina rouvrit les yeux, essayant de lutter contre sa migraine et de trouver la force de répliquer. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien loin dans son esprit pour comprendre qui lui parlait et semblait lui en vouloir à ce point. Un prénom s'imposa de lui même._

_« Aïda...»_

_L'écho de sa voix ricocha comme une longue plainte dans toute la salle. Elle s'entait que l'autre, indifférente, commençait à partir. Depuis quand était-elle revenue d'ailleurs ? _

_« Aïda..., répétât-elle, d'un ton suppliant, saisissant sa chance. Reste, je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça..._

_\- Tu n'as rien fait contre, pourtant !, reprocha la voix. Je suis sûre que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi autant qu'eux ! Et maintenant que tu te rends enfin compte de ton erreur tu voudrais que je reviennes ? Plutôt crever !_

_\- Aïda..., sanglota Mélina. Je suis tellement désolée... J'étais stupide, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.. Laisse moi une seconde chance !_

_\- C'est trop tard... »_

_La lampe grésilla un instant, faisant valser la lumière qui emporta avec elle le mal de tête de Mélina. Mais cette dernière avait à présent l'impression que l'air lui manquait. À bout de souffle, elle essayait d'inspirer mais une force invisible lui serrait la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle résista encore quelques secondes puis sentit petit à petit ses forces l'abandonner. Sa tête lui tournait, sa vue se brouilla et elle ferma ses yeux remplis de larmes lorsqu'elle se sentit s'écrouler sur le sol, pendant que la voix froide et méprisante d'Aïda résonnait dans la pièce :_

_« Je reste, mais je te déteste trop pour t'accorder une seconde chance... »_

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Mélina se trouvait dans son lit, en sueur et essoufflée. Le cauchemars qu'elle venait de faire lui avait semblait si réaliste et elle en était encore bouleversée. Elle se releva, tremblant de tout ses membre alors que sa peau était brûlante. Elle se débarrassa de sa chemise de nuit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle alluma la douche tout en se glissant dessous. Mélina poussa un soupire de soulagement en sentant le jet d'eau tiède ruisseler contre sa peau, la débarrassant de la transpiration et des larmes tout en lui faisait aussi reprendre sa part de lucidité, lui rappeler la réalité. Elle luta contre l'envie de pleurer à nouveau et inspira profondément. Elle savait qu'elle aura du mal à retrouver le sommeil, tout comme les nuits précédentes.

Le Prof observait le précipité bleu qui venait d'apparaître dans sa solution qui venait enfin de réagir. Ses heures de travaux nocturnes n'allaient pas être vain !

Il sortir un petit calepin et un stylo d'un des poches de sa bouse blanche et nota le résultat de son expérience, satisfait. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et se rendit compte avec étonnement que la nuit était déjà tombée. Lorsqu'il est concentré, le scientifique ne voit jamais le temps passer, si bien qu'il peut rester plusieurs heures enfermé dans sa chambre-labo à faire des expériences sans même s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il travaillait il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre, c'est pour ça qu'il adorait ça. Ça lui vidait l'esprit et éloignait les pensées qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. Alors il travaillait, jours et nuits et ne s'accordait seulement que quelques heures de répits.

L'intellectuel s'apprêtait à laver ses tubes à essai lorsqu'un cri de terreur retentit dans toute la maison, rapidement suivit par des exclamations coléreuses. Il sortit dans le couloir et tomba directement sur le Patron et la Fille, qui étaient en pleine dispute, pendant que le Geek pleurait à même le sol.

« Sale pervers !, hurla la blonde d'une voix aiguë et perçante. Tu vas arrêter de terroriser le Geek comme ça ?! À cause de toi il a peur la nuit !

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter, grognasse ?, répondit le criminel. J'm'en branle de ce que pense le gamin, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est son joli petit cul.

\- Tu es immonde... grimaça-t-elle. Espèce de pédophile !

\- Travelo !

\- Je suis une fille, connard !

\- Calmez-vous bande de primates ! », s'exclama le Prof, trouvant bon de faire cesser les cris avant de réveiller tout le quartier.

Remarquant enfin la présence du savant, les deux autres personnalités de turent et se tournèrent vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, binoclard ?, demanda le Patron d'un ton mauvais.

\- Que vous cessiez vos injures et que nous allions tous nous coucher, répondit calmement le Prof.

\- D'accord, répondit la Fille, au grand soulagement du scientifique. Mais j'ai prévue de sortir ce soir, Mathieu m'en a donné l'autorisation.

\- Ah c'est pour ça que t'es sapée et maquillée comme les filles de mes bordels gamine ?, questionna la personnalité en costard tout en observant sa robe rose plutôt courte à travers ses lunettes sombres.

\- Hé ! Je n'suis pas une prostituée moi !, se vexa-t-elle.

\- Alors il va falloir arranger cette tenue jeune fille, déclara le Policier en fessant irruption dans le couloir, réveillé par le bruit. J'ai bien peur que tu ne saches pas gérer ta méta-communication.

\- Mais elle est très bien ma tenue de soirée !, s'énerva-t-elle. T'es pas mon père, je m'habille comme je veux ! »

La Fille commença à partir en direction de l'entrée mais le Policier ne semblait vraiment pas décidé à la laisser sortir avec cette robe et la rattrapa, essayant de lui mettre des menottes pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la porte pendant qu'elle hurlait « Girl Power ! ».

« Mais c'est que ça commence à m'exciter cette histoire, annonça le Patron avec un sourire pervers pendant que le Policier tentait toujours d'immobiliser les poignets de la blonde qui se débattait.

\- Faîtes un peu moins de bruit mes frères !, s'exclama le Moine en passant sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Je ne m'entends même plus prier.

\- Cette nuit est pourrie... marmonna le Gothique qui passait dans le couloir. J'vais voir si le Démon est sorti.

\- Un démon !?, s'inquiéta le religieux. Où ça ?

\- Vous être complètement dérangés... », s'exaspéra le Prof.

Le scientifique releva le Geek qui sanglotait toujours au sol et lui ordonna d'aller dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte à clef, avant de rejoindre lui aussi la sienne. Hors de question pour le savant reste une seconde de plus parmi ses êtres aussi bruyants qu'abrutis.

Le gameur obéit sans protester et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il attrapa sa console et s'enroula dans ses couvertures. Il savait que s'il s'endormait il ferait encore des cauchemars à cause de l'homme en noir et la lumière de l'écran le maintenait éveillé, tandis que la musique du jeu couvrait les bruits de la dispute.

La nuit n'était jamais très reposante chez les Sommet.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Réveils

**Salutations les koalas !**

Bonne nouvelle, ce weekend j'ai pu écrire, du coup le prochain chapitre arrivera dimanche prochain :)

Comme le chapitre précédant décrivait une nuit chez les Sommet, celui la nous montre le réveil d'une des personnalité de Mathieu (_**\- Chut ! Pas de spoil !**_). J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.

_Disclaimer totalement osef pour vous : Les personnalités sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Je ne prétends pas connaître la vie de Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ainsi que celle des éventuels autres vidéastes présents dans cette histoire, elle est entièrement fictive et je la supprimerais si elle dérange une des personnes concernées._

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Réveils

_«** Bip. Bip. Bip.** »_

_Mathieu tendit lourdement son bras vers le réveil, encore à moitié ensommeillé, cherchant le bouton pour arrêter la sonnerie._

_«'Tain gamin, faut vraiment que t'arrête de mettre ce foutu réveil, grogna le Patron, dont la voix résonna dans la tête de ledit gamin._

_\- Ou alors que tu changes la sonnerie, rajouta la voix mélodieuse. Celle là est horrible._

_\- Je veux encore dormir ! » gémit le Geek._

_Mathieu réussit enfin à éteindre les bip incessants et marmonna, désabusé :_

_« Bonjour à vous aussi..._

_\- Bonjour, je suis l'Homme à la Cravate, répondit une voix avec un ton suffisant._

_\- Ah, il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà entendu toi, remarqua Mathieu._

_\- Un nouvel ami ?, s'émerveilla le Geek._

_\- Les enfants, savez vous que c'est la saint Mathieu aujourd'hui ?, demanda l'Homme à la Cravate, ignorant totalement les deux autres. Et qu'il fera encore particulièrement chaud pour ce mois de septembre ? Je..._

_\- Oui bon la ferme miss météo !, le coupa le Patron, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Tu vas pas nous refaire tout le JT non plus... »_

_Mathieu soupira. Autant les voix pouvaient être une compagnie très agréables et réussissaient à le réconforter, autant elles pouvaient être très agaçantes et ne lui prêtaient guerre attention, discutant ou se disputant en elles._

_D'un côté il aimait bien leur présence, mais de l'autre il espérait qu'elles repartiraient bientôt. Combien de temps devra-t-il encore les supporter ? _

Le Hippie émergea doucement, allongé sur le canapé du salon, quittant ses rêves remplis de licornes sous acides et de ratons laveurs fluorescents. Le soleil commençait doucement à inonder la pièce, car personne n'avait prit la peine de fermer les volets. Le camé se leva lentement, replaçant son bob qui était tombé pendant la nuit sur ses cheveux ébouriffés et légèrement gras. Il était toujours le premier debout, adorant observer et écouter le réveil des animaux depuis le jardin au levé du jour, un joint à la bouche. Wifi, qui venait lui aussi de se réveiller, miaula pour attirer l'attention d'un de ses maîtres.

« Miaou à toi aussi gros ! » le salua le Hippie en souriant.

Le drogué se leva pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée et le chat pencha la tête sur le côté tout en l'observant, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts.

« Tu viens le Chat ?, lui proposa la personnalité.

\- Meow ! » ronronna le félin en courant jusqu'au jardin et ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivé devant le potager remplit entièrement de rhubarbe et de bambou.

Le Hippie le rejoignit et s'allongea dans l'herbe humide, observant le ciel prendre une teinte orangée à travers ses fidèles lunettes de soleils roses. Le drogué laissa échapper un soupir de contentement en sentant les rayons du soleil sur son visage, réchauffant l'air glacé par la nuit noire. Il adorait le début du jour, tout était encore calme et paisible, comme s'il était loin du monde actuel, de cette société dévastatrice qui ne lui convenait pas, de la bêtise humaine désespérante. Il avait laissé son joint éteint, c'était le seul moment de la journée où sa drogue ne lui servait à rien, où il n'en avait pas encore besoins.

Il ferma les yeux et écouta le chant des oiseaux tout en chantant de sa voix traînante le refrain d'une chanson de Bob Marley qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« "Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright.  
Singing' "Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright!

Rise up this mornin',  
Smiled with the risin' sun,  
Three little birds  
Pitch by my doorstep  
Singin' sweet songs  
Of melodies pure and true,  
Sayin', "This is my message to you-ou-ou:" »

«** Tu viens de recevoir un message. **»

Antoine se réveilla en grognant et attrapa son téléphone portable qui afficha 8 h17 du matin. Qui pouvait bien lui laisser un message si tôt ? Il l'ouvrit.

Mélina : « **Salut 'Toine ! Flemmard comme tu es, tu dois certainement être encore en train de dormir mais lorsque tu seras réveillé on pourrait aller boire un verre dans un bar si tu as le temps. A 18 heures au Choix de Buscarron, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? **»

Antoine lu le message tout en se frottant les yeux. Depuis quand Mélina était-elle devenue matinale ?

Tout en lui répondant, il se rappela qu'elle devait être au collège où elle donnait ses cours pour 8h30 et il réalisa qu'il avait de la chance de pouvoir lui même choisir ses horaires de travail. Être Youtuber avait pas mal d'avantages.

Antoine : « **Ok, mais il a intérêt à être bien ton bar pour avoir perturbé mon sommeil. À tout. **»

Le vidéaste reposa son portable sur sa table de chevet à côté de Richard, sa fidèle peluche chien, remonta ses couvertures et se rendormi.

Le Hippie sentit une petite langue rappeuse lui lécher la joue et des moustaches lui chatouiller le nez. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était Wifi qui essayait certainement de le réveiller. Il s'était rendormi sans s'en rendre compte et il faisait maintenant bien jour. Il attrapa le chat et le prit dans ses bras puis il se leva lentement avant de regagner la maison d'un pas traînant. Des bruits se faisaient entendre depuis la cuisine, où une partie de la famille prenait le petit déjeuner.

« Quel est le point commun entre une fille vierge et une chaussette mouillée ?, demanda le Patron.

\- Je ne sais pas..., répondit l'Homme à la Cravate après un instant de méditation, tout en se faisant une tartine de confiture de fraise.

\- Moi non plus, annonça le Beauf, les sourcils froncés comme s'il était dans une intense réflexion.

\- Elles sont toutes les deux difficiles à enfiler !, s'exclama le criminel, fier de sa petite devinette.

\- Tiens, tu nous l'avais encore jamais faite celle-là, remarqua Mathieu en se servant du café. Toujours autant de finesse...

\- Patron, épargne nous tes blagues de mauvais goût dès le matin s'il te plaît, soupira Maître Panda, blasé.

\- C'est pas d'ma faute si t'as aucun humour, gamin..., répondit la personnalité perverse en souriant.

\- J'ai pas compris la blague du Patron, râla le Geek d'un air boudeur. Je comprends jamais rien à ses devinettes.

\- J'peux te les expliquer si tu veux gamin, lui proposa le concerné, son sourire s'agrandissant.

\- N-non, je v-veux p-pas savoir finalement !, bégaya le gameur en essayant de disparaître derrière un paquet de céréales, face au regard lubrique que lui lançait le Patron par dessus ses lunettes.

\- Dommage...

\- Salut gros !, lança le Hippie à toute la fratrie.

\- Coucou Hippie !

\- Salut gamin !

\- Bonjour.

\- Hey !

\- Salut Hippie, répondit Mathieu en dernier tout en se levant, pour prendre Wifi des bras du drogué. Et coucou le petit chaton à son papa ! »

Le schizophrène voulu faire des grattouilles au félin aux oreilles noires mais celui-ci s'extirpa de ses bras pour aller plonger son museau dans son bol de croquette.

« Mais quel goinfre... » marmonna Mathieu en le regardant manger, pendant que le Geek riait.

« S'il te plaît Antoine !

\- Non.

\- Rho allez... S'il te plaît !

\- … Non.

\- Pff... T'es pas sympa en fait.

\- Je sais. »

Antoine sourit et bu une gorgée de bière, à la fois amusé et exaspéré en regardant Mélina croiser les bras en adoptant un air faussement boudeur. Ils étaient dans le bar depuis une bonne heure et la jeune femme essayait de convaincre Antoine de lui prêter Richard, mais ce dernier refusait.

« Je ne l'abîmerais pas tu sais, tenta à nouveau Mélina.

\- Peut-être mais non, répéta le vidéaste.

\- Alors je vais entrer chez toi par effraction et je le kidnapperais !, menaça la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Mais t'en ferrait quoi de toute façon ? Ne me dit pas que tu as encore besoins d'une peluche pour dormir, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Pas du tout !, répondit son amie, décroisant les bras. Si je kidnappe le c'est uniquement pour t'envoyer une rançon qui te demandera de rendre l'argent aux abonnés !

\- Ah d'accord !, s'exclama Antoine en riant. C'est uniquement la Youtube Money qui t'intéresse... Dans ce cas là tu ferrais mieux de capturer et d'envoyer la rançon aux Sommet. Le Geek geindra tellement qu'ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de faire tout ce que tu leurs demanderas.

\- Bonne idée !, gloussa Mélina.

\- Alors c'est parti, on fait ça !, dit l'homme aux cheveux fous en se levant pour ensuite feindre de partir.

\- Attends... T'es sérieux ?, s'étonna la châtaine en fronçant les sourcils. Je ferrais jamais ça au Geek, le pauvre...

\- Mais non, le rassura Antoine en payant. C'est juste une excuse pour aller squatter chez eux ! Ça sera amusant, tu veux pas ?

\- Si mais je ne peux pas... soupira Mélina en se levant à son tour. J'ai encore les copies des 4ème5 à corriger pour demain et vu le niveau de cette classe je vais en avoir pour une bonne partie de la soirée...

\- Ah merde, c'est vrai... Dommage, on fera ça la prochaine fois.

\- T'inquiète, j'y compte bien ! »

Mélina lui fit un clin d'œil complice et ils se séparèrent à la sortie du bar, tout deux souriant après cette sortie amicale. Ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien qu'avant, et n'y l'un n'y l'autre n'était déçu par cette retrouvaille. Pourtant, sur le chemin pour rentrer chez elle, Mélina avait rapidement perdue son sourire, une partie d'elle regrettant d'avoir laissé passer l'occasion de revoir la famille Sommet, et en particulier une paire de yeux d'un magnifique bleu pale.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Mauvais temps

**Salutations les petites loutres !**

J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire avant de poster ce chapitre, je ne sais pas vraiment pas où commencer... x) (**\- Mais on s'en fout de ce que tu veux nous dire ! Envoie le chapitre ! **_\- Non ! Faut lire ce qu'elle veut nous dire, c'est important..._)

La sortie du prochain chapitre ne sera pas avant le 26 juin, car je dois retourner à mes révisions pour le brevet donc désolé vous allez devoir attendre plus longtemps. D'ailleurs j'ai aussi énormément de retard sur les fanfictions que j'ai commencé à lire à cause de ça... Et pour ne rien arranger, j'ai remarqué que dans le précédent chapitre (et peut-être dans les autres aussi du coup, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller vérifier...) a trouvé amusant de faire disparaître quelques mots (- **Magicien ! **_\- T'es idiot Dark..._). Heureusement ça ne gène pas vraiment pour la compréhension du chapitre mais bon ça m'embête un peu... Surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Donc voilà, maintenant réponse à la review de **miki aren** : Merci beaucoup ^^ Héhé, peut-être... Tu verras ça dans les prochains chapitres ;) (je parle du triangle amoureux hein, pas des claques xD) "Matogénaisien" ? Ça sonne bizarrement comme mot mais bon tant que c'est un compliment ça me va xD

D'ailleurs en parlant de review, merci beaucoup pour vos retours positifs, je sais que je l'ai déjà dit mais ça me fait énormément plaisir. J'avais peur en postant cette fanfiction que l'on me reproche pleins de choses et qu'elle ne plaise pas car elle est loin d'être parfaite, mais vous avez l'air de l'apprécier quand même, du coup ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire de et m'améliorer ! (**\- Que c'est niais, ça me dégoûte... Bon t'a fini avec les remerciements ?**)

Et j'ai vu que Écho du passé a dépassé les 1000 vues depuis que j'ai posté le premier chapitre ! C'est super, merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette fanfic ! (- _Merci ! _\- **Pitié, je veux le chapitre 7 moi !**)

_Nuggets au poulet ! Heu non... Disclaimer ! : Les personnalités sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Je ne prétends pas connaître la vie de Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ainsi que celle des éventuels autres vidéastes présents dans cette histoire, elle est entièrement fictive et je la supprimerais si elle dérange une des personnes concernées._

Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis... (-** C'est pas trop tôt !**) Bon alors je retourne à mes révisons tout en écoutant la 85, la nouvelle fanmade d'AngelMJ (qui est géniale *.*). **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Mauvais temps

_**« Driiing »**_

_La sonnerie désagréable mais néanmoins libératrice résonna dans tout le bâtiment, mettant fin au monologue du professeur de physique-chimie, à la grande joie des élèves qui s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de quitter la salle de classe._

_Étrangement Mathieu n'avait pas trouvé ce cours ennuyant, et commençait même à apprécier cette matière. Pourtant, quelques mois auparavant, il faisait encore parti du groupe d'élève qui ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'expliquait le professeur. Et c'était pareil en mathématiques, en science et vie de la terre et en technologie. Lui qui avait toujours trouvé les cours ennuyants, il semblerait qu'il avait commencé à s'y intéresser. L'adolescent l'avait remarqué lorsque sa moyenne en maths, qui jusque là était en chute libre, avait commencer à grimper, lentement mais sûrement, vers les notes les plus élevées._

_Mathieu ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas chercher à devenir un bon élève, mais c'était comme si quelque chose c'était éveillé en lui, et le poussait à être attentif et assidu en classe, sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher._

_« J'ai beaucoup aimé ce cours sur les atomes, se réjouit une des voix dans sa tête, coupant cours à ses réflexions. Très intéressant, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_\- Pas moi, geignit le Geek. C'est trop compliqué à comprendre !_

_\- M Rivaré a grossit non ?, questionna la voix la plus aiguë de toutes._

_\- Pour le prof de chimie j'sais pas gamine, répondit la voix rauque du Patron. Mais en se qui concerne les boobs de la blondasse qui était à côté de nous, je peux vous assurer que..._

_\- Là n'est pas la question !, le coupa la première voix, un peu nasillarde. Parlons plutôt des atomes d'hydrogènes et de carbones._

_\- Ara !, s'exclama une voie un peu lente._

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Carbonara, gros ! Carbone-ara !_

_\- Le Hippie a raison, c'est trop bon les pâtes à la carbonara !_

_\- Moi je préfère le bambou. »_

_Et la discussion vira du côté culinaire, au grand dam de la voix qu'on appelait le Prof._

Le Hippie passa sa tête à travers la porte entre-ouverte d'une chambre rose bonbon aux murs recouverts de posters de Stars faisant fureur au près des pré-adolescentes et au lit remplit de peluche MyLittlePony, observant les deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

« Fille maintenant ça suffit !, s'énerva Mathieu. Tu as encore dépassé ton forfait téléphonique alors cette fois-ci tu me donnes ton portable !

\- Non !, refusa cette dernière en cachant le téléphone derrière son dos. Ça ne se produirait pas si Monsieur n'était pas aussi radin et m'offrait un meilleur abonnement.

\- Vu le prix que tu nous coûte déjà en fringue, maquillage et eau chaude il n'en est pas question !, grogna le vidéaste.

\- Ah ah ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Un vrai radin ! »

Mathieu souffla bruyamment, semblant se retenir de frapper la Fille, même si elle était tout à fait prête à se battre pour son précieux mobile.

« Gros, Grosse !, les interpella le Hippie en entrant enfin dans la pièce. Ça sert à rien de vous battre... Soyez peace !

\- S'il te plaît Hippie, ne commence pas avec tes propos pacifiques, même si ça part d'une bonne intention, supplia Mathieu. Cette histoire ne concerne que la Fille, ne t'en mêle pas.

\- Les ornithorynques ne sont pas d'accord gros !, contesta le drogué. Ils m'ont dit que je devais vous empêchez de vous disputer.

\- Mais il n'y a pas d'ornithorynque, soupira son créateur. C'est juste une autre hallucination à cause de toute la drogue que tu prends !

\- Mathieu ! » cria une voix larmoyante.

Le Geek arriva en trombe dans la chambre, bousculant le Hippie au passage qui tomba au sol, et alla se cacher derrière le schizophrène, agrippant le t-shirt rose avec une énorme tête de chat roux de ce dernier de toute ses forces, comme pour se protéger.

« Le Prof veut encore m'utiliser comme cobaye pour une expérience ! Il veut me faire avaler un liquide bleu bizarre !, geignit la personnalité à la casquette.

\- Mais enfin, je t'ai dit que le boire ne représentait presque aucun risque, déclara le Prof en arrivant lui aussi, un tube contenant le fameux liquide bleu dans la main.

\- Presque aucun risque ?, releva Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils, pendant que la Fille profitait de son inattention en son égard pour répondre à un texto.

\- Moi j'te fais confiance gros, je veux bien boire ton truc, proposa la personnalité au bob, assis en tailleur sur le planché.

\- Non !, protesta le vidéaste. Prof, personne ne te servira de cobaye humain ! Et Geek arrête de te moucher dans mon t-shirt !

\- Désolé Mathieu... » renifla le gameur en relevant la tête avant de le lâcher, penaud.

Le vidéaste ne savait pas se qui se passait, mais aujourd'hui il trouvait vraiment ses personnalités agaçantes et fatigantes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait bien sûr, mais déjà qu'il souffrait du manque de sommeil et du départ d'Éloïse depuis quelques semaines, elles semblaient vouloir en rajouter une couche ces jours-ci.

Voulant retrouver son calme et oublier ses personnalités pour quelques heures, Mathieu pris son chapeau, enfila ses chaussures et quitta la maison en direction du parc le plus proche.

« Mathieu ? Mathieu ? »

Le Geek cherchait désespérément Mathieu à travers toute la maison. Après maintes supplications et des litres de larmes de crocodile, son créateur lui avait enfin promis qu'il l'emmènerait au cinéma aujourd'hui, mais il était introuvable depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre de la Fille.

« Mathieu ?, répéta-t-il, commençant à se décourager.

\- Un problème gamin ? »

Le Geek sursauta brusquement avant de se retourner vers le Patron qui était adossé contre le mur tout en fumant une cigarette et qui ricanait légèrement à cause de sa réaction. Le gosse afficha une mine boudeuse mais lui demanda :

« Tu sais où est Mathieu ? Il devait m'accompagner au cinéma...

\- Non, mais moi je peux t'y emmener, proposa le criminel en souriant à sa manière.

\- Heu... N-Non merci... refusa le Geek qui connaissait trop bien l'homme vêtu de noir pour savoir qu'il avait sans aucun doutes de mauvaises intentions en tête en proposant ça.

\- Ok, tant pis pour toi gamin. De toute façon je dois aller gérer mes bordels. »

Il expira une bouffé de fumé puis se décolla du mur avant de se diriger vers la sortie, en murmurant doucement à l'oreille du Geek lorsqu'il le frôla en passant à côté de lui : « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates... »

Le gameur ne pu s'empêche de rougir légèrement à la remarque. Pour une fois il n'avait pas eu de mal à comprendre les insinuations du Patron, le ton sensuel dans sa voix rauque ne laissait aucun doute la dessus. Il grimaça et s'empressa de se diriger vers la chambre de Maître Panda.

« "Ma belle,

Tu seras mienne,

Même si tu n'es pas d'accord,

J'honorerai ton corps,

Même dans la mort,

Je t'aimerai si fort !

Nous deux dans la morgue,

Nous deux sur le cercueil,

J'ai taché le linceul,

Toi et moi pour toujours, tu ne seras plus jamais seule !

Chaleur...

Dans la chambre froide,

J'ai pris mes capotes,

Ah non j'oubliais,

Puisque tu es morte je peux les jetAAAY !

Nous deux dans la morgue,

Nous deux sur le cercueil,

J'ai taché le linceul,

Toi et moi pour toujours, tu ne seras plus jamais seule !" »

Maître Panda reposa son micro et attendit l'avis de son public, composé du Geek, du Policier, du beauf et du Hippie plus ou moins clean.

« Vous en pensez quoi de ce nouvel Instant Panda ?

\- C'était cool gros, mais ça a endormie les licornes, commenta le Hippie.

\- D'accord..., répondit le Panda, ne sachant pas trop comment il devait le prendre. Et toi mon garçon, t'en pense quoi ?

\- J'ai bien aimé la musique mais pas les paroles, répondit sincèrement le Geek, bien que se soit d'une toute petite voix car il avait peur de vexer l'ursidé.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, confirma le Policier. Le message que tu fais passer est scandaleux, j'hésite à t'emmener au commissariat pour ça !

\- Sympa...

\- Bah l'avantage avec la nécrophilie c'est qu'on peut être sûr la fille portera pas plainte et qu'elle nous énervera pas, dit le Beauf en articulant ses mots à moitié. Donc c'est pas très grave, non ?

\- Ça reste une infraction à la Loi !, contra l'homme en uniforme de police. Et c'est très irrespectueux envers la défunte.

\- Et c'est dégeux, ajouta le Geek en grimaçant.

\- Non mais les mecs, on s'éloigne du sujet là..., soupira le chanteur qui voyait un débat inutile arriver. Elle est bien ma chanson ou pas ?

\- Je sais pas... marmonna le fan de jeux vidéos.

\- Oui mais je n'approuve absolument pas !, répondit le Policier.

\- En fait je crois que je m'en souvient plus... C'était quoi les paroles déjà ?, questionna le Beauf.

\- Jambon d'Bayonne !, s'exclama le drogué en riant.

\- Bon laissez tomber !, s'énerva Maître Panda. De toute façon votre avis m'importe peu, c'est celui de Mathieu qui compte. Il est moins stupide que vous, lui. »

Mathieu s'était assit sur le bac d'un parc, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait marché pendant un temps indéterminé jusqu'à ce que ses pieds le fasse souffrir, puis il s'était posé ici. C'était calme, il y avait étonnamment peu de personnes qui couraient ou discutaient et peu d'enfants jouaient dans l'herbe, certainement à cause du ciel gris sombre, qui n'envisageait rien de bon. Un orage se préparait. Mais Mathieu ne quitta pas son banc, profitant d'être loin de ses personnalités. Il avait déjà songé à s'en séparer, mais il avait très vite compris qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de s'y résoudre. Malgré tout leurs défauts, ses personnalités lui manquerait trop. Leur présence, aussi désagréable qu'elle soit, lui était devenue habituelle. Ils formaient tous une famille. Certes, c'était une famille peu commune, mais c'en était une quand même, et jamais il ne les abandonnera.

« Mange.

\- Non.

\- Mange !

\- Non !

\- Geek, ne commence pas à m'énerver...

\- Mais c'est pas bon ton truc !, se plaignit la personnalité en repoussant son assiette loin de lui avec dégoût. Pourquoi je peux pas manger des chips ?

\- Parce que tu dois aussi manger des légumes » expliqua Maître Panda, contenant son agacement du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Mathieu n'était toujours pas rentré de sa balade et l'heure du repas avait malheureusement finit par arrivé, du coup il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de nourrir toute la famille et c'est Maître Panda qui avait dû s'en occuper. Il avait fait des pâtes et des endives mais impossible de faire manger ces dernières au Geek, qui s'obstinait à essayer de les refiler discrètement à la Fille, qui était toujours aussi absorbée par son téléphone que ce matin, ou à l'Homme à la Cravate qui vérifiait que le Hippie, la tête plongée dans son assiette encore remplie de pâtes, n'était pas mort.

« Mais les chips se sont des patates. Donc les chips ce sont des légumes aussi non ?, demanda le gameur.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple !, s'exclama le Prof qui avait entendu sa question en entrant dans la cuisine. Les pommes de terres, ou "patates" comme tu dis, sont des tubercules faisant partit de la famille des féculents, qui une fois transformées en chips perdent toutes leurs valeur nutritive. Elles sont très caloriques, très riches en matières grasses et très riches en sodium.»

Devant l'air perdu du petit devant ses explications détaillées, il soupira et abrégea :

« Les chips sont totalement différentes des légumes.

\- Ah...

\- Oui, c'est différent, confirma l'ursidé. Donc maintenant plus d'excuse , tu ne sortiras pas de table avant d'avoir mangé ces foutues endives. Et Fille, décolle un peu ton nez de ton écran, on est a table quand même !

\- Rah mais tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !, s'exaspéra la blonde. On dirait Mathieu, vous êtes relous tout les deux... J'peux même plus envoyer de SMS à mon petit-copain quand j'en ai envie dans cette maison ! »

Elle releva néanmoins la tête vers les autres et remarqua ainsi la présence du scientifique.

« Ah, Prof tu viens manger avec nous ?

\- Non merci, refusa le savant. Il n'y a pas Mathieu donc rien ne me force à supporter un repas aussi ennuyant à vivre qu'une partie de croquet.

\- J'suis du même avis, annonça le Gothique en se levant. C'est le repas le plus chiant du siècle.

\- J'm'en vais aussi, informa le Beauf en partant au salon. Y'a foot à la télé.

\- Ah bah merci pour l'ambiance les gars... » railla le Panda en lançant un regard assassin au Prof, qui l'ignora avec arrogance avant de sortir de la pièce.

Un silence électrique s'était installé dans la cuisine, seulement interrompu par la Fille qui s'était remise à pianoter sur son portable.

« Heu... Mais si je mange des fraises Tagada ? Ça compte comme des fraises ? »

Maître Panda soupira avant de quitter la pièce. Mathieu avait raison, le Geek, bien qu'il le fasse involontairement, était définitivement un vrai gosse.

Mathieu se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui lorsque les premières gouttes de pluie commencèrent tomber et à s'écraser sur le sol. Heureusement il avait pris son chapeau noir, épargnant ainsi à ses cheveux un douche peu agréable.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la demeure, le vidéaste ne fut pas surpris de retrouver le brouhaha constant qui y régnait. Sur le canapé, le Hippie semblait avoir une discussion très passionnante avec Wifi, qui ronronnait bruyamment, allongé sur ses genoux. Assise juste à côté, la Fille regardait une émission totalement idiote à la télévision, ayant enfin décidé de délaisser son téléphone quelques instants. En fond on entendait Maître Panda jouer du piano, pendant que le Moine chantait un chant religieux.

Mathieu fit un rapide tour des pièces, histoire de vérifier que personne ne manquait à l'appel, qu'aucun mur n'avait explosé et que le Patron n'avait tué personne. Le schizophrène n'était pas prêt d'oublier le jour où le criminel avait buté un livreur, sous prétexte de ne pas avoir pu se contrôler. Le Patron pensait que les pizzas se livraient toutes seule ou quoi ?

Rassuré de constater que la maison était toujours dans le même était que lorsqu'il était parti, le Youtuber regagna sa chambre et son ordinateur, passant la soirée sur Internet et The Witcher 3.

Le Démon errait dans le salon, jetant de temps en temps quelques coups d'oeil vers le camé sur le fauteuil qui marmonnait dans son sommeil des choses comme « rhubarbe » ou encore « fourmis ». C'était une des rares nuits où personne ne se disputait ou pleurait, et le Démon s'ennuyait. Il avait d'abord cherché de la compagnie auprès du Prof mais celui-là complètement ignoré, bien trop absorbé par ses expériences. Ensuite il était allé voir le Gothique et le Geek mais les deux dormaient. Alors comme d'habitude il était seul, les autres ne risquant pas de l'accepter de toute manière.

La sombre créature faisait le tour de la table pour la troisième fois lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Surpris, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et alla ouvrir.

« Mélina ? »

Le Démon dévisagea la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte, sous la pluie. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé mais l'avait aperçu lorsqu'elle était venue chez eux. Et elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la femme au sourire timide et au regard pétillant dont il se souvenait. Ses cheveux étaient humides, preuve qu'elle avait marché sous la pluie, ses lèvres tremblotaient, cherchant visiblement à retenir des sanglots et son mascara avait coulé de ses yeux bouffit, tachant de noir ses pommettes rougies. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici tardivement, alors qu'elle pleurait et que le temps était mauvais ?

« Est-ce que...que...j-je peux...en-entrer ?, murmura-t-elle, levant un regard suppliant remplit de tristesse vers lui.

\- Bien sûr. »

La personnalité s'empressa de l'emmener à l'intérieur, lui faisant signe de s'installer sur le canapé. Mélina s'exécuta avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains, tentant de cacher les larmes qui coulaient et striait ses joues. Le Démon disparu un instant, avant de réapparaître avec une couverture qu'il enroula autour des épaules tremblotantes de Mélina.

« Merci..., souffla cette dernière d'une voix érayée, agrippant le doux tissu comme si elle essayer de disparaître dedans. Est-ce que je peux rester ici cette nuit ?

\- Évidemment » répondit le Démon avec sa voix grave habituelle.

La femme aux yeux verts sanglota quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais que la personnalité supposa être un autre «merci».

« Hé, il ne faut pas pleurer, d'accord ?, dit le Démon.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis plus une enfant, mes larmes de te ferons rien, tu n'as pas à les craindre..., marmonna l'autre.

\- Peut-être, mais je déteste quand même voir les gens pleurer... Je sais que tu as sûrement une bonne raison de le faire mais se n'est certainement pas la solution. Tu ne préfères pas en parler ?

\- Non, déclara-t-elle en cachant à nouveau son visage dans ses mains, la tête vers le sol. Je... Je n'y arrive pas... C'est trop dur... Je me sent si... si stupide...

\- Bien. »

Il n'insista pas, ce qui réconforta d'avantage Mélina, qui sécha ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pu. Même s'il paraissait froid, l'être maudit était gentil malgré les apparences.

« Bonne nuit Démon.

\- Bonne nuit, Mélina. »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Tarte à la rhubarbe

**Salutations les raptors !**

Non, non, je n'ai pas oublié mes fanfictions, me revoilà ! (-_ Nous sommes de retour ! _\- **Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! - **_Afin de préserver le monde de..._ \- **Nan mais sœurette en général on l'a dit pas suite... - **_Ah..._)

Normalement j'aurais voulu poster ce chapitre bien plus tôt, mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et de motivation. J'avais beau vouloir écrire, je n'y arrivais pas. C'est assez frustrant... Du coup j'ai attendu de retrouver l'envie et l'inspiration et j'ai profité de mes vacances, plutôt que d'essayer de me forcer à écrire.

Du coup ça a pris un peu de temps mais depuis quelques jours j'ai retrouvé toute ma motivation et je suis super contente de pouvoir poster le chapitre 8 ! En plus j'ai quasiment terminé un OS pour mon recueil Counting Stars et la traduction d'un OS sur Smosh. Par contre j'ai pas mal de chose de prévu la semaine prochaine (voir ma famille, les cours de code, partir en Espagne, etc...) donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de les finir, mais normalement dans deux semaines ça devrait être bon.

Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, voilà les réponses aux reviews anonymes et ensuite faîtes place au chapitre 8:

**Miki aren** : Pourquoi j'aime 85 ? Et bien parce je n'ai surement pas les mêmes goûts que toi x) Même si je trouve le chant un peu mauvais (mais je ne peux malheureusement pas me vanter de savoir mieux chanter...), j'ai trouvé le reste super. Déjà j'aime beaucoup The Lost One's Weeping qui est la chanson originale, puis je trouve les dessins d'Angel MJ très jolis et les paroles collent parfaitement au thème du fanmade. Donc voilà xD

En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton compliment grande reine des loutres ;)

**The PATRON **: Merci pour ta review Sarah ! J'espère que tu as eu de bons résultats au brevet ( - _Chut elle a dit de pas parler de ça finalement ! _). J'imagine que la suite a mis plus de temps à arriver que tu ne l'espérais, désolé...

Si tu comptes toujours écrire ta fanfiction prévient moi quand tu l'auras posté, je serais curieuse de lire ça :)

_Disclai-truc :__ Les personnalités sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Je ne prétends pas connaître la vie de Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ainsi que celle des éventuels autres vidéastes présents dans cette histoire, elle est entièrement fictive et je la supprimerais si elle dérange une des personnes concernées._

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Tarte à la rhubarbe

_« Salut ! »_

_Mathieu sursauta légèrement sur sa chaise lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté et lui parler. Il tourna la tête et vit une fille qui devait avoir environ le même âge que lui lui adresser un grand sourire et le fixer avec curiosité à travers ses lunettes de vue noires, trop grandes pour son visage fin et pâle. Ses cheveux d'un noir jais et aux mèches vertes étaient attachés par deux couettes basses qui retombaient sur ses épaules en ondulant légèrement. _

_« J'peux m'asseoir ici ? »_

_Mathieu opina timidement, fixant cette étrange fille avec curiosité. Elle semblait frêle et fragile, nageant dans des vêtements trop amples et très colorés._

_« Une fille mignonne nous a parlé !, s'enthousiasma le Geek dans la tête de l'adolescent._

_\- Mignonne mais anorexique, observa le Prof._

_\- Elle a un style peu banal, remarqua la Fille._

_\- Ça fait fillette... J'aime bien moi » ricana le Patron._

_Mathieu soupira suite à la réplique du criminel, assez bruyamment pour que sa voisine s'en rendent compte._

_« Toi aussi tu préférerais être ailleurs plutôt qu'ici ?, rit-elle amèrement. Moi je suis là à cause de ma famille d'accueil. Elle trouve que j'ai des sautes d'humeurs inhabituelles ses derniers temps, elle à peur que je sois en dépression ou un truc du genre. Et toi, t'es là pour quoi ?_

_\- C'est ma mère qui a voulu, elle pense que ça pourrait m'aider à surmonter le décès de mon père, expliqua brièvement Mathieu, passant sous silence le fait qu'il devait probablement être en train de devenir fou puisqu'il entendait des voix dans sa tête._

_\- Ton père est mort ? Dur... J'aimerais te dire que la tristesse et la douleur finirons par te quitter mais malheureusement il y a mieux placé que moi pour t'affirmer une telle chose, répondit la fille aux couettes avec une honnêteté qui le déstabilisa. Ma mère est morte il y a trois ans et mon père, désœuvré, a trouvé son seul réconfort dans l'alcool et la violence. Ma garde a donc finit par lui être retiré et maintenant je passe de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, pourtant je n'ai jamais oublié ma mère et son absence est toujours autant insupportable. Et voir un spy n'y change rien... »_

_Mathieu apprécia la franchise de son interlocutrice. Elle n'essayait pas d'être faussement compatissante et ne disait pas que c'était juste une des nombreuses épreuves que l'ont doit affronter dans la vie ou une autre phrase mensongère du même type. Non, elle disait juste qu'elle le comprenait et portait la même douleur, car c'était la seule vérité._

_« C'est sur qu'à part alléger ton compte en banque un spy n'allège pas grand chose et ce n'est certainement pas la douleur, plaisanta Mathieu._

_\- Pas faux !, rit-elle sincèrement. En plus quand j'ai dit à mes amis que j'allais en voir un ils m'ont prise pour une folle. Mais je vais très bien !_

_\- Moi ils n'ont rien dit mais j'ai bien vu qu'ils m'ont regardés bizarrement... »_

_Mathieu sourit tristement en se remémorant la réaction d'Axel, son meilleur ami, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait voir un psychologue. Il avait semblé gêné._

_« Ne lui en veut pas, avait dit Maître Panda. Il ne pensait pas que tu aurais besoin de voir un spy, il est juste surpris._

_\- Les gens croient encore que lorsqu'on va chez un psychologue c'est parce qu'on est forcément malade, avait expliqué le Prof. Mais en voir un sert aussi à surmonter une épreuve difficile, ce qui est le cas pour toi._

_\- De toute façon les gens et les spycho-trucs sont tous cons, avait affirmé le Patron. Mais t'en fait pour ça gamin, nous on est là pour toi et on te comprend._

_\- On est les gentils héros et on va battre tout ses méchants pour sauver la princesse !, avait fièrement conclus le Geek, dans un rare élan de courage._

_\- Merci, leur avait répondu Mathieu, réconforté. Attend... Geek, est-ce que tu viens de me comparer à une princesse ? »_

_Mathieu fut sortit de ses pensés par la psychologue -et non pas par une des voix, ce qui arrivait beaucoup plus souvent- qui l'appela :_

_« Mathieu Sommet, c'est ton tour._

_\- J'arrive, lui répondit-il avant de se tourner vers la fille aux couettes. Au revoir._

_\- A plus, on se reverra peut-être la semaine prochaine !_

_\- J'espère ! », ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Mathieu, sans remarquer qu'à ce moment là sa voix se rapprochait étrangement de celle du Geek._

Assis en tailleur au pied du canapé, le Hippie observa la jeune femme qui papillonnait doucement des yeux et fronçait les sourcils à cause des rayons de lumière qui baignaient la pièce.

« Hippie ?, dit Mélina d'une voix enrouée en se redressant.

\- Salut grosse !, répondit le drogué en souriant.

\- Salut. »

Mélina était assez troublée. Est-ce que le Hippie l'observait dormir depuis un moment ? C'était une idée gênante mais la jeune femme y fit abstraction. C'était déjà moins pire que si ça avait été la personnalité aux lunettes sombres.

Le Hippie, qui ne semblait nullement s'étonner de la présence de Mélina, se releva avec lenteur et sortit dans le jardin. La femme aux yeux verts frissonna pour lui en voyant qu'il ne portait aucune veste alors qu'il faisait frai et qu'il était en train de marcher pieds-nus dans l'herbe encore mouillée.

Elle se leva et constata que personne d'autre n'était levé à part Wifi. L'animal était d'ailleurs en train de la fixer depuis son grand arbre à chat.

« T'es trop mignon ! », s'exclama Mélina en lui caressant le haut de la tête, un sourire niai collé aux lèvres.

Les chats ont toujours ce pouvoir étrange et inconnu qui rendent les humains complètement ridicule et voué à ses estomacs-sur-pattes poilus et mignons. Et même en le sachant, Mélina se faisait avoir à chaque fois. Et le pouvoir de Wifi était particulièrement puissant car elle resta à le caresser pendant une dizaine de minute. Seuls les ronronnements probablement diaboliques du félin résonnaient dans la pièce.

Lorsque Maître Panda entra dans le salon, il fut surprit d'y trouver Mélina en train de jouer avec le chat.

« Je ne savais pas que tu revenais chez nous, lui dit le chanteur de l'émission, après avoir échangé quelques banalités. Mathieu ne m'a pas prévenu.

\- En fait il n'est pas au courant, expliqua Mélina, gênée. J'ai débarqué hier soir et c'est le Démon qui m'a ouvert, mais si je vous dérange je peux repartir.

\- Mais non, tu ne nous dérange pas !, s'exclama l'ursidé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Mathieu, tu es son amie je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de te voir. »

Suite à ses paroles, Mélina fut rassurée et afficha un grand sourire. Maître Panda se rendit à la cuisine et se mis à préparer du thé et du café.

« Si tu veux manger quelque chose sert toi dans le frigo et les placards », indiqua la personnalité en kigurumi pendant qu'il ajoutait des sachets de thé à l'eau bouillante.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors le frigidaire et fut assez surprise -pourtant tout fan de SLG aurait du s'y attendre- d'y trouver une quantité plutôt impressionnante de rhubarbe.

« Heu... Vous faîtes quoi de toute cette rhubarbe ? Pourquoi y'en a autant ?

\- Un jour le Hippie s'est pris pour un jardinier et en a planté dans le jardin, et apparemment il a la main verte, expliqua le Panda, riant devant la tête toujours étonnée que faisait l'autre. J'aime beaucoup la rhubarbe mais j'avoue que je ne sais plus vraiment quoi en faire...

\- Tu as essayé les tartes à la rhubarbe ?, demanda Mélina. Je connais une recette super bonne.

\- Non, mais tu peux me la montrer, proposa le chanteur. Je pense qu'on a tout les ingrédients pour faire une tarte.

\- D'accord ! »

Maître Panda disposa les ustensiles de cuisine sur la table tandis que Mélina sortit tout les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoins. Elle semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de cuisiner, ce qui rassura l'homme en kigurumi qui n'avait pu ignorer son regard attristé qu'elle essayait pourtant de cacher.

« Alors, par quoi on doit commencer ?, voulu savoir Maître Panda une fois qu'ils eurent tout rassemblé.

\- D'abord il faut éplucher la rhubarbe et la couper en petits morceau pour ensuite la mettre dans un récipient avec cinquante grammes de sucre et la laisser macérer. Pendant ce temps on pourra faire la pâte brisée. »

La personnalité hocha la tête et saisit un couteau et une planche à découper afin de réduire la rhubarbe en petits tronçons de deux centimètres tandis que Mélina versait du sucre dans un verre gradué.

« Tu aimes bien cuisiner ?, lui demanda l'ursidé tout en déposant les morceaux de rhubarbe dans un saladier.

\- Seulement les desserts et j'aime encore plus les manger ensuite » avoua Mélina en souriant.

Maître Panda ria légèrement et déroba le verre remplit des petits cristaux blancs des mains de la jeune femme pour les déverser dans le saladier.

Lorsque Mathieu descendit dans le salon afin de prendre son petit déjeuné, la Fille et le Beauf étaient en train de se disputer la télécommande de la télé, ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Ce n'étaient pas la première fois que la Blonde voulait regarder une télé-réalité alors que l'autre était en train de visionner un match de foot. Le vidéaste les ignora. Peut importe ce qu'ils mettrons au final, ça n'aura aucun intérêt pour lui. Mathieu traversa rapidement la pièce et entra dans la cuisine.

« Salut tout le monde », lança-t-il aux personnalités présentes dans la cuisine.

Le schizophrène se dirigea directement vers la cafetière, avant de remarquer une présence inhabituelle et de se stopper net.

« Mélina ?, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, étonné.

\- Bonjour Mathieu, répondit la dénommé en cachant son malaise derrière un sourire.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Il lui fit la bise puis retourna se servir du café.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?, demanda le Youtuber en s'assaillant à côté du Patron -puisque personne d'autre n'avait voulu se risquer à occupe cette place-, une tasse de café bouillante à ma main.

\- Depuis hier soir, c'est le Démon qui m'a ouvert, répondit-elle.

\- Et ce matin je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait rester, précisa le Panda.

\- Ils ont fait une tarte à la rhubarbe ! », s'exclama le Geek, la bouche remplie d'un morceau de la-dite tarte, inconscient que le Patron, assis en face de lui, l'observait manger avec un sourire malsain collé aux lèvres. À ce moment là Mathieu réalisa à quel point il était content de ne plus avoir ses personnalités coincées dans sa tête et donc de ne plus être contraint d'entendre les pensées perverses du dérangé (tout comme l'auteure de cette fanfiction qui n'a donc pas besoins de les imaginer).

« Rhubarbe ! », répéta le Hippie, assis à même le carrelage de la cuisine, avec enthousiasme, coupant ainsi court à la réflexion intérieure de Mathieu.

C'est juste après cette parole peu étrange de la part de notre drogué préféré que la Fille entra dans la cuisine, l'air agacée, et que tout le monde en conclut qu'elle avait perdu sa bataille pour la télécommande contre le « sale redneck macho », comme elle le surnommait si bien. La blonde s'essaya à côté du Geek et pris un air boudeur.

« Tu veux de la tarte ?, lui proposa la personnalité à la casquette en lui tendant gentiment son assiette.

\- Tu as pensé à mon régime ?!, s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu veux que je grossisse et que je devienne moche, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ridicule, elle est déjà moche cette grognasse, chuchota indiscrètement le Patron au Panda qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- M...Mais non !..., bafouilla le Geek, surpris par le ton agressif de la Fille alors qu'il voulait juste lui remonter le moral. Je savais pas que tu pouvais pas en manger...

\- C'est normal, on ne m'écoute jamais dans cette maison de toute façon !, s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Du calme Fille, soupira son créateur. Tu sais bien que le Geek est trop stupide pour penser à ce genre de chose.

\- Hé ! C'est méchant ce que tu dis Mathieu..., geignit le passionné de jeux vidéos.

\- Oh pauvre chou !, s'exclama ironiquement le pervers en souriant. Tu veux que je te console ? »

Pour toute réponse, le concerné se leva brusquement de sa chaise, les larmes aux bords des yeux, avant de s'enfuir en courant et s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Vous être sérieux les mecs ?, s'exaspéra Maître Panda en fixant le schizophrène et le criminel d'un regard accusateur.

\- Putain mais c'est pas d'ma faute si on peut rien lui dire à ce gosse ! », rétorqua l'homme en noir avant de porter sa tasse fumante à ses lèvres et de boire une gorgée de café.

Mathieu lui hocha simplement les épaules avec une moue d'indifférence avant de faire de même avec son mug.

Assise juste à côté de l'ursidé, Mélina avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire. Évidement, elle se doutait bien que comme dans toutes les familles, celle des Sommet avait de nombreuses disputes. Et pourtant elle était troublée. Cette dispute, aussi banale soit-elle, avait réveillé chez la jeune femme des souvenirs qu'elle s'était ardûment efforcé d'oublier.

« Ça va Mélina ?, s'inquiéta Maître Panda qui avait remarqué la grimace qu'elle faisait.

\- Heu... Oui oui, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avec un sourire légèrement forcé qui ne dupa personne.

\- T'es sûre ?, insista le chanteur.

\- Oui.

\- D'accord... »

L'homme en kigurumi de panda ne paru pas convaincu, néanmoins il laissa tomber et entama une discussion avec le présentateur de SLG à propos de l'Instant Panda du prochain épisode. Mélina en profita pour proposer à la Fille qui boudait toujours :

« Et si on faisait un truc toute les deux aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh oui, rien qu'entre girls !, s'enthousiasma la personnalité. Et tu pourras dormir ici ce soir aussi, on fera une soirée pyjama !

\- Si tu veux », répondit la femme aux yeux verts en souriant devant l'humeur lunatique de la blonde.

Pendant ce temps, roulé en boule sur son lit dans sa chambre, le Geek ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rougies. Pourquoi les autres n'étaient gentils avec lui que lorsque ça les arrangeaient ? Et pourquoi était-il si susceptible ?

« Peut-être que je suis réellement stupide..., pensa-t-il à voix haute lorsqu'il eu calmé ses pleurs et séché ses larmes.

\- Tu n'es pas stupide », le contredit quelqu'un dans son dos, d'une voix grave.

Le Geek se retourna et fit face au Démon.

« Mais tout le monde le dit, rétorqua le gamer.

\- Et alors ?, répondit l'autre. Tout le monde dit que je suis méchant, pourtant tu sais bien que c'est faux, pas vrai ? »

Le petit opina d'un hochement de tête.

« Et bien c'est pareil pour toi !, affirma la créature. Même si tout le monde le dit, tu n'es pas stupide, ni même un sale gosse. Tu es le Geek. Celui qui aime les jeux vidéos, l'informatique, les comics et la science fiction. Celui qui regarde encore les dessins animés et qui a une tonne de peluche. Celui qui aime sa famille malgré ce qu'elle lui fait subir et qui est toujours prêt à aider les autres. Tu es gentil. Peut-être un peu immature, c'est vrai, mais les autres t'aimes, même s'ils ne te le montrent pas très bien.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr mon petit. »

Les paroles du Démon avaient redonné le sourire au Geek qui lui fit un câlin avant de lui proposer de jouer à Mario Bros.

Le reste de la journée c'était passé tranquillement.

Le Beauf n'avait pas quitté le canapé de la journée, trop content d'avoir la télévision rien que pour lui puisque la Fille était partie faire du shopping avec Mélina.

« On a besoin de pyjamas pour faire une soirée pyjama », avait déclaré la personnalité, bien qu'elle en avait déjà plusieurs dans son placard.

Le Geek avait finalement quitté sa chambre lorsque il avait eu faim et que le Démon se moquait gentiment des gargouillements peu discret que son ventre provoquait.

Le Gothique avait tenu compagnie au Hippie, toujours sur le sol de la cuisine, et débattait avec lui à propos du sens de la vie.

Le Prof était dans sa chambre-labo, occupé par de nouvelles expériences, et personne n'osa le déranger.

Maître Panda travaillait sur un Instant Panda et les autres personnalités étaient sorties de la maison, certaines étant rentrées à l'heure du dîner, d'autres non, mais personne ne s'en inquiétait.

Mathieu lui avait traîné sur les réseaux sociaux, envoyé des sms à ses amis et trouvé des vidéos YouTube à analyser pour son émission.

Maintenant le soleil commençait à se coucher et le vidéaste était sorti dans le jardin pour fumer une cigarette, appuyant son dos contre le mur de la maison.

Il réfléchissait, pas à sa famille cette fois-ci, mais à ce qu'il avait ressenti ces dernières semaines.

Sa rupture avec Éloïse avait été difficile, mais il sentait qu'il avait enfin réussi à tourner la page. Il c'était plongé dans son travail et, même s'il lui serait évidemment impossible de l'oublier pour l'instant, il sentait qu'il réussissait peu à peu à effacer l'immense peine qu'il avait ressenti suite à son départ, le temps et la distance faisant doucement leur travail.

Pourtant il avait toujours autant de mal à dormir.

« Mathieu ? »

L'interpellé tourna la tête et vit que Mélina l'avait rejoint sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Soit il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, soit cette fille était en vérité un ninja. Bizarrement le jeune homme optait plus pour la première explication.

« T'en veux une ?, proposa-t-il en sortant son paquet de cigarette et en lui tendant.

\- Non merci, j'ai arrêté », refusa-t-elle.

Il rangea le paquet dans sa poche et lui demanda :

« Ça va ? J'ai cru comprendre que lorsque tu es arrivé hier soir tu n'allais pas très bien.

\- C'est justement de ça que je venais te parler, avoua Mélina. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu de ma venue hier soir, mais j'étais assez bouleversée et je n'ai pas trop réfléchit à ce que je faisais... Je crois que j'avais besoin de compagnie et comme je ne connais encore personne à part toi et Antoine sur Paris je suis venu ici...

\- Ce n'est rien, lui assura Mathieu. On a tous des moments de faiblesses et puis je n'allais quand même pas te mettre à la porte. Les autres sembles bien t'aimer.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont gentils avec moi, dit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

\- Alors y'a aucun soucis, notre maison est toujours ouverte aux amis », annonça le vidéaste.

Le sourire de Mélina s'agrandit et Mathieu ne pu s'empêcher d'être soulagé en constatant que celui-là était sincère, contrairement au faux sourire qu'elle avait ce matin. Bien qu'elle avait fait naître en lui cet étrange sentiment de jalousie, le schizophrène devait bien reconnaître qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme, même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis peu. Il était d'ailleurs surpris de l'avoir aussi vite considérée comme une amie. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que ça la rassurerait ? S'en doute. En tout cas, il pensait réellement ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Mélina ?, appela la Fille depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive ! »

Mélina retourna à l'intérieur. Mathieu termina sa cigarette et rentra lui aussi car il commençait à avoir froid avec la nuit qui débutait. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit que son portable vibrer dans l'autre poche de son jean. Il le sortit et ouvrit le sms qu'il venait de recevoir.

Antoine : « **Salut bro', alors t'a trouvé les deux vidéos pour ton prochain épisode ? **»

Il lui répondit sans plus attendre.

Mathieu : « **Ouais, t'as qu'à venir à la maison demain aprèm, je te les montrerais.** »

Ils se mettaient toujours d'accord sur le choix des vidéos afin d'éviter d'analyser les mêmes, comme c'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois par le passé.

Antoine : « **Ok, alors à demain lilliputien. **»

Mathieu : «** À demain, connard. **»

Mathieu sourit, avant d'être obligé d'ouvrir la bouche pour laisser échapper un bâillement.

Il sentait qu'il allait un peu mieux dormir cette fois-ci.


End file.
